Colegio One piece
by LuNa.Nalu-OnePiece.FairyTail12
Summary: Luffy es nuevo en el Colegio y junto con sus hermanos se vera metido en diferentes circunstancias poco comunes, mientras que al mismo tiempo busca nuevos amigos para hacer que la vida sea menos complicada, y probablemente encuentre mas que amistad sin a ver intentando buscarla...Habra diferentes parejas a los lago de la historia espero que les guste...KAMPAI!
1. Chapter 1

**YO!...QUE ONDA BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI VEN ALGO Q NO LES GUSTO POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER PERO DE LA MANERA MENOS DOLOROSA QUE SE PUEDA JAJAJA..PARA PODER CORREGIRLO EN UN FUTURO..SIN MAS NI MAS ESPERO Q LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Era una tarde cualquiera de inicio de curso en el Colegio One Piece, donde 2 meses antes hubiera sido el lugar más tranquilo que se pudiese encontrar en todo Raftel, sin embrago, hoy era el caos total jóvenes corriendo de un lado a otro con maletas en mano, sudando y gritando. Buscando desesperadamente su dormitorio correspondiente, pareciera como si el sol se riera de ellos pues hacia un calor insoportable, y el viento fuese su cómplice pues no se podía sentir ni la mínima sensación de aire.

El colegio One Piece era inmensamente grande, contando con sus áreas verdes, áreas de deportes, dormitorios femeninos y masculinos, edificios nombrados alfabéticamente para la impartición de cátedra, contaba igualmente con su propia cafetería donde había una gran variedad de alimentos, también alrededor de el colegio existían centros comerciales para el gusto de los jóvenes, sin mencionar que las entradas al colegio son un deleite para un buen conocedor en la construcción.

En una de dichas entradas se podian distinguir tres siluetas varoniles que atraían la atención de todos los presentes cercanos a ellos, no importando genero, se preguntaran el por que?, simple porque cualquier chica que pasaba a su lado o los tenia en vista, dejaban de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo y los volteaban a ver quedándose embobadas por la buena vista que estaban teniendo, y los chicos simplemente por reflejo y curiosidad de saber qué es lo que miraban las chicas.

Y es que las 3 siluetas antes mencionadas constaban de tres chicos: uno de los chicos alrededor de los 22 años, de unos 1.80 m de altura, con cabello negro peinado en forma de M y su cabello un poco ondulado , tenia pecas en su rostro llevaba un sombrero Baquero para protegerse del calor y alrededor del mismo se encontraba una cinta que tenía dos Pins en forma de cara una sonriendo y otra triste, se había quitado la camisa ya que el calor era excesivo y se podía ver claramente el cuerpo bien trabajado del chico, llevaba unas bermudas cafes y unas tennis adidas de basquetball; otro de los chicos con cabello rubio de las mismas complexiones que el anterior igualmente como de unos 22 años, lleva debajo de su brazo agarrando una chamarra tipo gabardina negra, no lleva camiseta solamente alrededor de su cuello se puede ver una bufanda palestina blanca, lleva igualmente que el anterior un sombrero de copa y alrededor de este unos visores y unas bermudas negras.

Y junto con ellos se veía a la tercera persona siendo arrastrada por los otros dos, un muchacho aproximadamente de uno 19 años tienes el cabello alborotado, un poco mas chico de altura que sus dos compañeros, pero igualmente de musculoso, en su cara se puede ver una singular y carismática sicartriz bajo su ojo izquierdo y gran legua implorando por agua , lleva puesto un chaleco rojo desabrochado dejando ver su toneado abdomen y en medio de su pecho se deslumbra una enorme y dolorosa sicatriz en forma X probablemente provocado por una quemadura, lleva puesto bermudas azules y unas sandalias excelentes para el calor, y lo mas importante que se puede ver es que lleva al igual que los otros dos un sombrero pero es de paja y tiene un pequeño liston rojo alrededor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...HACE MUCHO CALOR!"-se quejo el menor de ellos parándose y zafándose abruptamente de sus dos acompañantes que lo llevaban arrastrando, con un grito de enojo y frustración que se podía ver en la pose en forma de Y que estaba adoptando. (ganándose una gotita de sudor estilo anime por todos los presentes que los veían)

"Y PORQUE GRITAS!"-se queja el otro chico de cabello negro.

"DEJEN DE GRITAR LOS DOS! QUE HACE MUCHO CALOR PARA ANDARLOS SOPORTANDO"- regaña el rubio

"PERO SI ES ACE QUIEN GRITA!"-grita el menor

"POR TU CULPA IDIOTA!"- grita ace apuntándole al menor

"SOLO CALLENSE LOS DOS!"-grita el rubio

"CALLENSE LOS TRES!"-gritan todos los presentes artos de sus voces.

"Pero que les pasa, que mala educación de andar gritando a medio colegio"-dice ace a los otros dos.

"a quien le andaran gritando" menciona el mas pequeño

"A USTEDES IDIOTAS!"vuelve a gritar la gente

"EEEEEEEEH!" dicen los tres al unisonó "bueno como sea" dice el rubio reiniciando la marcha seguido por los otros dos , dejando a uno que otro con los ojos blancos y con múltiples venas de enojo brotando de sus caras.

"jajajajaja que gente tan agradable… creo que les caímos bien " dice el chico con la espalda hacia los otros dos y con una mano en el aire ondeándola diciendo adiós pero caminando a la vez hacia atrás.

"lo dudo luffy lo dudo" dice ace, luffy se da vuelta y se dirige hacia el rubio "entonces sabo… a donde vamos ahorita""pues, vamos ir primero a los dormitorios para dejar nuestras cosas y luego nos vamos por algo de cenar ya que ya se está anocheciendo"-"gracias a Shanks que nos dejo quedar en un mismo dormitorio…aunque si hubiera puesto a luffy en otro no hubiera estado mal" dice ace ganándose un cabeceo de sabo -"HEY!"dice luffy que puedo despertar de su trance de imaginarse la cena a tiempo. Y entre risas los tres llegan a los dormitorios encontrando con facilidad su departamento.

Ya en uno de los restaurante de uno de los centros comerciales que estaban fuera del campus ya que la cafetería se habría hasta mañana que era el inicio de clases. Se encontraban los tres hermanos.

"entonces luffy que opinas del campus" pregunta ace mientras esperan su comida "INCREIBLE!" con estrellitas en sus ojos y con una cascada de saliva saliendo de su boca por el olor de carne en el aire.

"jajaja Y ya estas preparado para tu primer semestre?" pregunta sabo "No! Que flojera las clases pero podre sobrevivir si me encuentro a algunos nakamas no creen?""me sigo preguntando porque les dices asi a tus amigos…" pero antes de que siguiera hablando lo interrumpe el mesero que trae un plato lleno de carne como para 40 personas, todos se les quedan viendo con ojos de "que pedo".

Al instante los tres hermanos saben que es momento de callar y empezar a trag…digo a comer, sin embargo son interrumpidos por tres hermosas chicas que se acercan .

"Hola linduras como se llaman" pregunta una de ellas "Oh.. yo me llamo Ace y ellos son mis hermanos Luffy y Sabo,… y ustedes?" pregunta en tono sexy "pues yo me llamo julia y ellas son mis amigas Ana y Silvia, los podemos acompañar "…"Claro!" responde Ace agarrando una pieza de carne mientras las chicas se sientan al lado de cada uno de ellos "y entonces que estudian" dice Ace "o no no, no somos del colegio pero vivimos en la ciudad y pasábamos cuando los vimos y a su montaña de carne ""oh!..bueno que gusto que una chica tan bonita se percatara de m…" y sin mas ni mas se quedo dormido con la cara en la comida "PERO QUE DEMONIOS!...SE MURIO!...PORQUE NO HACEN NADA USTEDES DOS" refiriéndose a los otros dos "eh?...oh" fue lo único que recibió de ellos en respuesta "COMO QUE –oh- QUE SE ESTA MURIENDO Y NO HACEN NADA" pero los otros dos solo la ignoraron, viendo lo mal hemanos que tenia el pobre ace se paro y ya dispuesta a darle RCP cuando el chico mencionado se despierta "eh donde estoy?...demonios creo que me quede dormido otra vez…OH! COMIDA!" y como si nada los tres hermanos empiezan atascarse de comida" que… pero tu… y luego ellos..y y y…no yo me largo" y se fue arrastrando a sus dos amigas " que chicas más raras no creen?"pregunta ace, recibiendo un simple cabeceo por parte de ambos y haciendo un simple movimiento de hombros de arriba hacia abajo se dispuso a comer.

…

Ya en la mañana siguiente se podía ver un joven con un sombrero de paja corriendo por los pasillos del edificio F buscando su primera clase, y entrando azotando la puerta del salón viendo que ya había comenzado las clase, el simplemente respiro hondo y se puso las manos atrás de la cabeza y se dirigió a un asiento de la parte trasera siendo seguido por la mirada de todos los presentes, pero no diciendo nada retomaron las clases.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar un lugar al lado de un chico de cabello verde peinado hacia atrás, con jeans y una playera en forma de V con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos…Luffy aburriéndose de la clase y viendo que era una simple clase de presentación decidió ver si su compañero seguí con vida o simplemente estaba dormido, así que agarro un lápiz y empezó a picarlo con el en el cachete….

"QUE CHINGADOS QUIERES!" dice el peliverde levantándose abruptamente ganándose la mira de todos y sentándose nuevamente por vergüenza.

"Yo!… me llamo Monkey D. luffy y tu?"

"Roronoa Zoro"

"Estabas dormido?"

"_es estúpido o que?" _pensó Zoro "Si"

"aa…y tienes lastimado tu ojo"

"_Si un idiota completamente"_"SI"

"mmm no hablas mucho verdad"-"de acuerdo que quieres"-"que seas mi nakama"-"si te digo que si me dejarías volver a dormir"-"Si!"-"de acuerdo soy tu nakama o como sea"-"ya ta!"…. y así continúa la clase sin mucho que decir.

"Y bueno ahora que?"pregunta Zoro mientras los dos caminaban por el colegio sin rumbo fijo "Pues no sé yo te estoy siguiéndote a ti" dice luffy apuntándole a Zoro "que! Pero si yo te estoy siguiendo a ti!"-"bueno pues ya nos perdimos jajajaja" dice luffy sancando el pecho con orgullo "y lo dices con orgullo!…..pero bueno ya decidiste a que deporte te vas a meter?"-"eh de que hablas?"-"si es obligatorio que te metas a algún deporte ya sabes karate, artes marciales, futbol, baloncesto o futbol americano"-"eh!... que flojera además yo ya se karate y practico kingboxing (no se si se escribe así), asi que… yo creo que me voy a meter a futbol ya que ahí están mis hermanos y asi paso tiempo con ellos … ya se! Por que no te metes tu también?" dice luffy con estrellitas en sus ojos "mmm na!, paso…ya me meti en el de artes marciales con katanas soy muy bueno en eso a ver si un dia nos ponemos a practicar a ver quién puede mas" dice zoro con una sonrisa diabólica "me parece perfecto" responde luffy de igual manera.

Pero su pequeño duelo de miradas se ve interrumpido cuando dos figuras chocan contra ellos haciéndolos retroceder a ambos dúos y haciendo que se miren cada uno…la primera figura que luffy pudo notar era una chica ciertamente hermosa con cabello largo y anaranjado con un cuerpo extremadamente perfecto y con un olor a mandarina que haría hacer babea a cualquiera…el otro era un chico con pero largo y ondulado se vea corpulento pero lo que llamaba la atención era su enorme nariz en forma de…

"Pero que les pasa!...porque no se fijan por donde van " menciona zoro a los otros dos

"o l..lo lamento…. no nos hagas nada…t. lo advierto" respondió el de la nariz larga queriendo aparentar dureza pero era difícil cuando estaba sudando y temblando como loco.

"jajaja tranquilos los dos que no pasa nada… hola yo me llamo Monkey D. Luffy y ustedes?"dijo luffy.

"hola yo me llamo Ussop y ella es Nami… perdón por chocar pero es que íbamos a nuestra clase que ya se nos hizo tarde"…luffy siguiendo la platica dirigió su mirada a Ussop "Oh ya… y que clase les toca?"-"Cocina"-"Eh! Ya es esa hora …vamos Zoro esa también es nuestra clase apurate…..a el es Zoro" dijo luffy mientro los cuatro corrian a clase

…..Ya en la clase….

Ya todos los alumnos se encontraban esperando a su profesor correspondiente, todos alrededor de una mesa con batas blancas y con redes en el cabello, ahí se encontrban Zoro, Luffy, Nami y Ussop en ese orden.

"Entonces chicos ustedes ya eligieron algún deporte para tomar?" pregunta luffy siendo social como siempre

"pues yo voy a tomar porrista para el equipo de futbol ahí esta mi hermana y es la capitana" dice nami

"Enserio?... INCREIBLE!...yo voy a jugar en el equipo de futbol xq ahí están mis hermanos "

"GENIAL!...digo emmm…que bueno asi te puedo ver en los entrenamientos o no es que me interese…como sea" dijo nami volteándose abruptamente para ocultar su sonrojo y tratando de actuar fría y dura como lo hacía siempre hacia los chicos , recordando que ella era quien los controlaba no ellos a ella "_pero porque reacción fue esa?"_…

"mmm si eso creo….y tu Ussop"-"pues yo en tiro con arco.. mi papa da clases ahí asi q yo creo que seria lo mejor" y asi siguió la platica hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por unos murmullos a los lejos que decían algo como "mellorine~", los cuatros voltearon hacia donde venia la voz solo para ver un remolino negro y amarillo pasar entre ellos y arrodillarse ante nami.

"oh mi hermosa damisela en peligro… permítame presentarle a su caballero con armadura de oro que viene a rescatarla de este trio de críos que no saben como comportarse alrededor de una dama… me llamo Sanji o como me quiera llamar mi pelirroja" Nami que al inicio tenia una mirada como que no entendía lo que pasaba, simplemente soltó una sonrisa de alivio "_pensé que estaba perdiendo mi toque por que pareciera que a luffy no le hace nada"_…sintió la necesidad de ver la reacción de luffy y volteo a su dirección solo para encontrarse con un luffy de brazos cruzados y con la mirada oculta por la sombra de su sombrero "_claro que le afecta!..voy a seguir el juego a ver hasta donde son sus celos…no no no lo hago para poder sacar algo de provecho de este tal Sanji… si eso hago…" _

"Kya Sanji-kun … mi nombre es nami" dijo nami con una sonrisa dulce, con este acto a Sanji automáticamente se le hicieron sus ojos en forma de corazón

"O mi Nami-swan …eres tan hermosa cuando sonries así" nami volteo a ver a luffy que seguía igual "Sanji-kun sabes no soy muy buena en esta clase te importaría si me ayudaras" le dice nami mientras le acaricia la mejilla

"claro yo soy un experto en la cocina" dice sanji mientras flota alrededor de ella por el contacto echo -"esta flotando!"-dice ussop con sus ojos apunto de salirse de su lugar " es así entonces porque no haces todo el trabajo por noso…digo por mi" dice nami aun con lo misma voz suave

"Claro~"

"Bien" dice nami ya con voz seca y dándose la vuelta para ver a luffy en la misma posición "_esta completamente celoso...dos pajaros de un tiro…pero a mi que me improta!" _piensa nami con una sonrisa de orgullo para ella misma, en eso entra su maestro y todos ponen atención…"oi Luffy! Despierta ya llego el profesor" dice zoro dándole un golpe en su cabeza para que despertara "Eh?... que me quede dormido parado jajajajajaja …eh? Tu quien eres?"pregunta luffy a sanji, quien aun sigue con ojos en forma de corazón.

"QUEEEEEEEEE!"grita nami a punto de lanzarse contra luffy pero ussop la detiene "como que estabas dormido!...y entonces …pero… tu….aaaaaaag!"con toda la fuerza que tenia se desase de ussop y le da un fuerte golpe a luffy que lo manda al suelo derrotado "_pero que?...de un solo golpe"_ piensa zoro tomando un paso hacia atrás seguido de todos los del salón

"bueno clase cálmense para comenzar la clase ….y pongan a ese pobre chico en un lugar para que se recupere" todos asintieron menos nami que seguía sacando humo por su nariz…

**CONTINUARA…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!...VENGO DE MUY BUEN ANIMO A AVISARLES QUE YA EH ACABADO UN CAPITULO MÁS DE MI PRIMER FANFIC…GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS COMENTARIOS..QUE AUNQUE SON POQUITOS SE APRECIAN IGUAL… PORQUE NO IMPORTA LA CANTIDAD SINO LA CALIDAD O MAS BIEN LAS BUENAS VIBRAS QUE SE DAN (JAJAJA RIMO YEA!)**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko**** Y A Monkey D. Carmen…**

**Y a todos los que siguen esta historia..espero que al igual que sigan incrementando los capítulos igual la lista de a quienes agradecer.**

**Bueno sin más que decir a LEER!**

**A se me olvidaba ****ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

"Nami-Swaaaaan!... te gustaría comer un poquito de lo que prepare lindura"

"Si porque no?""_dios me muero de hambre" _piensa nami mientras ve en dirección de Luffy "_sigue dormido?...creo le di muy fuerte jeje" _piensa nuevamente mientras sonríe nerviosa "_no puedo creer que ni por el olor de comida se levante"_ sin embrago un grito de dolor y agonía de una damisela en peligro la saca de sus pensamientos.

"Pero que pasa?" Pregunta nami

"No nami-swan" dice sanji mientras muerde un pañuelo y agua cae de sus ojos y nariz "alguien se atrevió a comerse lo que te prepare…ahora no vas a comer nada" dice mientras olfatea para volver a introducir lo que se salió de su nariz.

"_no es para tanto" _piensa nami con cara de repulsión al ver el gesto del rubio "Tranquilo Sanji-kun… yo también hice algo para comer … mira aquí…esta…el..p-p-plato…QUIEN SE ROBO MI COMIDA!"

"eh?...LA MIA TAMBIEN SE LA ROBARON!" menciona un chico de la misma clase

"Y LA MIA"

"Y LA MIA" y en todo el salón se oye el mismo grito

"NO PUEDE SER HASTA LA DE ZORO SE LA LLEVARON!… debe tener un estomago de vagabundo para comer y aguantar algo así" dice Ussop lo último en un susurro, ganándose la simpatía de Sanji al instante

"dijiste algo" amenaza zoro con la mira a ussop "n-n-n-no" dice ussop escondiéndose atrás de sanji.

"hey marimo… solo era una broma no es para tanto" dice sanji

"tienes razón….ceja rizada" dice zoro

"que dijiste?" Amenaza sanji

"ya se me olvido cocinero pervertido" sonríe zoro

"quieres una parte de mi!" dice sanji levantando el pie en posición de ataque

"puedes apostarlo" dice zoro en pose de batalla

"PAREN USTEDES DOS!" grita nami mandándolos a "dormir" como luffy "ahora bien…"dice relajada "QUIEN SE ROBO MI COMIDA!"-"pues a todos nos robaron la comida y al único que no estaba haciendo algo era luffy pero estaba dor..mi..do" dice ussop y como acto-reflejo todo el salón voltea a ver a luffy.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!" todos gritan viendo a luffy comiéndose todo lo que encuentra a su paso mientras camina pero aun sigue con los ojos cerrados y con una burbuja en la nariz que demuestra que sigue dormido.

"_pero…que..demonios..le pasa?"_ piensa nami mientras le pica un cachete con su dedo "_no puedo creerlo en verdad esta dormido""_DESPIERTA!" dice nami dándole un golpe mandándolo al suelo.

"ITTE!...y eso que fue nami?" grita luffy con lagrimas a punto de salir mientras de agarra el chichon que le salió en la cabeza

"COMO QUE QUE FUE!...YO TE DEBERIA DE PREGUNTAR LO MISMO ESTABAS TRAGANDO MIENTRAS DORMIAS!"

"enserio?" dice luffy mostrando una cara de seriedad "_dios que guapo es..eso no se puede negar" _piensa nami con un toque de rojo en sus cachetes mientras finje enojo.

"Pues yo.." dice luffy mientras todos las chicas se le empiezan a acercar para poder mirarlo mejor "yo…" "si~" dicen todas "yo…yo…aun tengo hambre" automáticamente todos caen al suelo mientras el profesor sale del salón dada por terminada su clase.

…

"Ne Zoro…no me habías dicho que no te querías unir al equipo de futbol"

"Pues cambie de opinión" dice zoro mientras mira en dirección en donde estaba el rubio coqueteando con una chica de cabello azul marino vestida casualmente con unos jeans y una blusa que no muestra mucho pero denota su figura.

"Kuina-chwan~ te unes a las porristas por mi?" se escucha al cocinero decir, pero se nota que la chica simplemente lo ignora.

"oh ya veo" dice luffy golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano contraria "es la chica de tu clase de artes marciales no?...shi shi shi"

"q-q-q-que, n-n-no digas estupideces" dice zoro adelantándose a las canchas de práctica para que nadie lo veo sonrojar (que extraño jajaja) pero luffy lo noto.

"_eso ha sido lo más asqueroso que eh visto en toda mi vida" _piensa luffy

"YO! LUFFY!" "eh?...oh Ace que haces aquí"-"como que, que hago aquí …no te acuerdas que nosotros vamos a hacer los que les hagan las pruebas para ver si entran al equipo?"-"nosotros?"-"Si nosotros…Franky, Sabo y yo"-"a si jaja se me olvido…y donde están ellos?"

"Pues franky lo mande a ponerse algo de ropa y Sabo no ha de tardar…"y como invocando al diablo, Sabo llega acompañado de una chica morena de cabello negro, y extremadamente bonita y ya saben como el resto de las chicas de este colegio, tenia un cuerpo envidiable.

"Yo!"-"Gusto en verlos otra vez Luffy-san, Ace-san" dice la chica

"Robin! hace mucho que no te veía" dice luffy dándole un abrazo a la chica

"Ya luffy ya la puedes soltar ...ya suéltala..QUE YA!" dice Sabo

"Tranquilo Sabo ni que luffy te quite a tu novia" sonríe Ace

"E..E..Ella no es mi novia" dice Sabo avergonzado

"Estas celoso Sabo-kun~" dice Robin mientras se acerca un poco a la cara de sabo

"eh?...digo no!.,. porque debería de estarlo" dice Sabo retrocediendo un poco

"fu fu fu.. eres tan timido..fu fu fu..bueno me voy a hacerles las pruebas a las animadoras..nos vemos luego " dice Robin mientras se va en dirección de los vestidores.

"Sabo…me das vergüenza" dice Ace, mientras luffy cabecea para decir que esta de acuerdo con la opinión de ace.

"Y ahora porque"-"Pues claramente se ve que quien lleva los pantalones en su relación de amigovios es Robin" dice Ace dándole un codazo a Luffy para que continúe "Ace tiene razón… no mereces tener pene" y sin decir más Ace y Luffy se alejan de Sabo riendo "NO ES MI NOVIA!"

"SUPER!...aww" Grita franky con su típica pose "…bien niñitas sensibles… sabemos que todos quieren entrar al equipo pero solo elegiremos a tres así que den todo dentro de la cancha…..vamos!"

"Super! Jajajaja" grita luffy mientras sigue a franky "_porque me sigo juntando con el?"_ se preguntan Zoro y Sanji mientras siguen a luffy

….mientras tanto…

"Nojiko, Nami como han estado" dice Robin mientras se acerca a las dos

"Robin! Bien y tu?" preguntan ambas

"Pues no me quejo…veo que quieres entrar en el equipo nami…se puede saber por quien?" pregunta roben mientras sonríe amablemente

"q. …por nadie por nadie" dice mientras se sonroja

"pues tu cara dice lo contrario fufufu…pero bueno..cambiando de tema vas a seguir siendo tu la capitana Nojiko"-"No…me temo que este año le va a tocar a Hancock (Tun! Tun!)"-"QUE!"

"Hancock?" pregunta nami tratando de entrar en la conversación

"Es una chica que desde que fue declarada como la mas bonita del colegio el año pasado se cree uff… como si nadie ni hombre o mujer estuviera a su nivel"responde Nojiko

"Así de creída?" pregunta nuevamente nami "Ni te lo imaginas" dice Nojiko mientras se aleja en dirección donde se encuentran las aspirantes.

"y bien?" dice Nami "y bien que?" responde Robin "veo que te llevas muy bien con Luffy" responde nami"_oh.. ya veo" _piensa robin con una sonrisa malévola "Oh te refieres a Luffy-kun… si yo diría que muy bien~"dice mientras se va en dirección de Nojiko "L-L-Luffy-kun?"repite nami mientras que inconscientemente cierra su mano para formar un puño.

"N-N-Nami? puedo acércame" pregunta una chica parecida a nami en su belleza solo que tiene el pelo azul celeste.

"Luffy-kun" repite nami entre dientes y a punto de estallar "Nami"-"QUE!" responde nami dándose la vuelta "No, perdón… no me mates" ruega la chica peli-azul

"eh?... a perdón Vivi" dice nami mientras la ayuda a levantar "No te preocupes…porque estabas tan enojada "le pregunta vivi mientras las dos empiezan a caminar.

"No es nada… es solo que conocí un chico muy raro con un sombrero de paja eso es todo" responde nami todavía controlando el enojo que ella no entendía el porqué su origen.

"Oh te refieres a Luffy-kun"-"QUE!"

"PERDON… QUE HICE? NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!"es lo que se podía escuchar de vivi, mientras corria por su vida seguida por una pelirroja echando fuego.

…

Pasada una hora y media, y sin otro atentado de muerte los dos equipos daban por acabadas sus prácticas y se disponían a dar sus resultados a los aspirantes.

"Ahhhh que aburrido!" gritaba luffy en ropa de futbol pero con su típico sombrero de paja puesto.

"Callate luffy que si sigues gritando así, van a regresar a ponernos mas ejercicios" decía un cansado sanji

"Que? Cansado? ..cocinero pervertido" respondía un Zoro cansado igual pero menos que sanji.

"Callate marimo…que es por culpa del cigarro" respondía el

"pff..como sea" respondía zoro volteando a ver a luffy "oi luffy… porque no te quitas ese sombrero que solo estorba"

De repente la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de luffy se transforma en una mueca de odio en dirección de zoro "Nunca vuelvas a decir eso" dice luffy inmediatamente después de decirlo vuelve a sonreír "_pero…que...pedo?"_ se pregunta un Zoro que se encuentra en shock por el cambio de ánimo de su amigo.

"HEY" Grita un Sabo que llega justa a tiempo para romper el silencio incomodo que se había creado "Bien como les dijimos solo vamos a elegir 3 asi que estos son los nombres y las posiciones que van a jugar cada uno…Zoro defensa central…Sanji delantero y Luffy medio central o contención…bueno esos son los elegidos los otros pueden intentarlo el próximo semestre o puedes traerme algo de comer y lo pensare mejor" dice Sabo.

Y al instante todos corren rumbo a la cafetería dejando solo a los otros 3 y sabo "_idiotas" _es el pensamiento general de los cuatro, bueno, de los tres, "_comida" _piensa la cuarta persona.

"Bien ustedes 3 nos vemos mañana a la misma hora para la práctica…ya lárguense!" dice Sabo mientras se va en dirección de los vestidores

…Mientras tanto…otra vez…

"Bien…claramente ninguna de ustedes está en mi nivel así que ninguna entra al equipo!" Dice una chica con cabello largo y negro y con un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier chica y que hipnotizaría a cualquier chico, sin contar con que sus facciones de su rostro son tan delicados que brillan cada vez que sonríe.

"que!" gritan todas

"….pero como tenemos que meter a algunas por que es un requisito si quiero seguir siendo capitana…las elegidas son…"

"Namo"…."es Nami!"

"Vuvi"…"Es Vivi!" grita dicha chica sonrojada

"Y Kuna"…"Es Kuina!"

"Si si si…como sea mañana nos vemos a la misma hora pero en la cancha de futbol asi que no lleguen tarde…las demás pueden llorar si quieren" y con eso se va.

Sin embargo!(CHAN CHAN!) antes de que pudiera irse con su pose de superioridad se tropieza con un grillo (lose jajajaja mejor una hormiga) bueno con una piedra, y pierde su equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas. Todas las chicas tenían estrellitas en los ojos viendo el inevitable destino que le aguardaba a la muchacha. PERO…

Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con el suelo un brazo rodea su diminuta cintura y sus ojos chocan con otros ojos negros en donde ella puede encontrar paz, felicidad, seguridad, pero sobre todo sinceridad, mientras la chica sigue perdida en los ojos de su salvador pasando a observar los rasgo de su rostro, un tenue tono carmín se hace poseedor de sus mejillas, mientras el chico la suelta y la observa.

"Oye estas bien?" pregunta el chico

"S-S-S-Si…g-g-gracias" responde la chica

"no te preocupes…no pasa a cualquiera…bueno nos vemos luego" dice el chico mientras pones sus manos de tras de su cabeza y se gira para ir a la cafetería.

"Espera!...C-c-c-como t-te llamas?"-"eh?" mira a la chica por sobre su hombro "Monkey D. Luffy" y sin mas ni mas se va.

"Luffy~" repite hancock en un tono suave

"Luuffyyy" repite una pelirroja pero no con el mismo tono sueve, sino mas como de odio

"N-N-Nami… lo estas haciendo de nuevo" menciona vivi mientras ve como su amiga hace con su mano un puño y decide tomar un paso hacia atrás por su propia seguridad.

"LUFFY!" –"eh?..oh Nami" dice sonriendo luffy y dándose la vuelta "Nami?" repite tratando de verla mejor "NAMI!" grita mientras empieza a correr viendo que su vida corre peligro por como la pelirroja se acerca corriendo a él echando fuego por la nariz.

"NOOOO!...Y AHORA PORQUE!"

….

"Ese idiota que tanto esta haciendo?"

"pues siendo el se ha de haber perdido"

"No es como tu marimo"—"ya vas a empezar ceja rizada" y cuando estaban a punto de empezar una pelea nueva

"CHICOS!"…"eh?" los dos voltean en dirección de donde se escucho el grito para ver a un Luffy corriendo como loco.

"Ya veo porque el idiota come como cerdo…para poder tener toda esa energía" dice sanji" hasta yo estoy cansado para correr otra vez" dice Zoro

"SALVEN ME!"dice un luffy que pasa de largo de los dos,y en ese instante se dan cuenta de una pelirroja bastante familiar que va tras el chico pero lleva una cara que hasta el mismo infierno se congelaría

"_mierda" _piensa zoro mientras emprende la carrera para alcanzar a su nakama, pero sanji no piensa igual "Nami-swaaaan~!...Ven a mis brazos".

BUMB!

Desde donde se encontraban Zoro y Luffy corriendo se podía ver atrás de ellos una explosión tipo bomba nuclear.

"Y ahora que le hiciste?" pregunta zoro" que?... yo no hice nada!" en ese instante pueden ver a Ussop saliendo de uno de los edificios.

"Ussop cúbrenos!" grita luffy agarrando a ussop y aventándolo en la otra dirección

"Claro..pero de qu"

BUMB!

"LUFFY! NO HUYAS!"

"Pues lo que no hayas echo … la trae encabronada" dice zoro empezándose a cansar

"Lo se" dice luffy con las manos juntas haciendo una plegaria en nombre de los dos hombres caidos.

"YO!..Luffy porque corres" pregunta ace que trae una soda en la mano y al lado de el se encuentra Sabo.

Pero al ver que luffy no les va a responder y aparentemente se va a a pasar de largo, los buenos hermanos toman acción y mientras Sabo agarra a Luffy, Ace agarra Zoro.

"NO!...SABO SUELTAME…SUELTAME!"

"Tranquilo no tienes que gritarme… ¿por qué corres?"

"SUELTAME SABO!...POR FAVOR!" dice luffy casi llorando

"Tu Zoro como que estas muy callado… que pasa?" dice Ace

"…dimos" es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Ace "Que?" pregunta Ace

Y Ace al encarar a Zoro se queda en shok " ya nos jodimos" dice zoro con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de salir, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Ace…

"Te tengo…" se escucha una voz tétrica que hace que a los cuatro hombres les recorra un escalofrió por su espina dorsal.

Los cuatro muchachos hacen un movimiento de cabeza, como si fuesen maquinas que les hace falta aceite en el cuello, para poder encarar al dueño de la voz, y al ver a la mujer los cuatro adquirieron un color blanco como si de fantasmas se tratase.

BUMB! BUMB! BUMB! BUMB!

Y ahí en el suelo se encontraban lo que parecía o lo que un dio llegaron a ser 4 muchachos tirado en el suelo y solo una idea corría por la mente de los cuatro

"_nunca cabrees a una mujer""y comida"_

Ya la muchacha se iva retirando con una sonrisa de orgullo cuando en su camino se encontró en el suelo con un sombrero de paja que recordaba claramente era del moreno que la hizo enojar.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo del suelo, una mano varonil se adelanto y se la quito del alcance de su agarre abruptamente.

"No toques mi tesoro" ahora fue el turno de ella de sentir el mismo escalofrió que sintieron ellos, por la mirada fría de Luffy.

Y mientras se alejaba todo sangrado la chica solo se preguntaba.

"_Y … eso …a que…vino?...que hice?" _mientras miraba la espalda del moreno desaparecer entre los estudiantes.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YO!**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. SIEMPRE SE SIENTE BIEN CUANDO LLEGO DE LA ESCUELA Y ME ENCUENTRO CON MUCHOS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS. LA VERDAD ES QUE NO PLANEO LOS MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS SOLAMENTE DE REPENTE SE ME VAN OCURRIENDO MIENTRAS VOY ESCRIBIENDO JAJAJA, PERO AHORA CREO QUE LOS VOY A DECEPCIONAR UN POQUITO AHORA NO HAY MUCHO HUMOR PERO HAY UN SUPER MOMENTO LUNA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme y Monkey D. Teresa**

**Y a todos los que siguen esta historia..espero que al igual que sigan incrementando los capítulos igual la lista de a quienes agradecer.**

**A LEER!**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Caía la tarde en el Colegio One Piece, y se podía divisar una hermosa puesta de Sol, con un sol hermosamente amarillento que irradia un color anaranjado al rededor de el, que ilumina los cuerpos sobre la tierra haciendo una sombra que pudiera claramente confundirse con la de un gigante, mas sin embrago, simplemente refleja la grandeza de la naturaleza y la hermosura de ese cuerpo en su máximo esplendor.

Ahí en medio de esa hermosa imagen, se encuentra un joven sentado a la orilla de una fuente observando el infinito y perdiéndose en los colores que esa magnifica estrella le esta brindando antes de ocultarse, se puede apreciar que fue y regresó del infierno ya que su cara y cuerpo se encuentra lleno de heridas, pero claramente el joven tiene cosas más importantes que pensar que en ellas, ya que pasa su vista de entre el sol y un objeto que tiene entre sus manos, un sombrero de paja.

Lentamente otra figura se acerca, con unos pasos cautelosos como no queriendo romper la concentración del chico es una figura de una muchacha de cabello anaranjado, con unos jeans azules y una blusa con escote que resalta su figura, se acerca a paso lento pero con una seguridad que se refleja en su mirada, mientras se acerca el joven moreno se percata de su presencia pasando su vista de su sombrero a ella, la ve y lo primero que siente al verla es culpa, por haberla tratado con tanta frialdad el instante previo al encuentro que actualmente viven ambos.

Al acercarse la figura de la mujer, el moreno no pasa por desapercibido el pequeño objeto que lleva entre sus manos, es una caja pequeña y blanca que tiene una cruz roja en el medio.

La chica al llegar a su objetivo, observa al muchacho lleno de heridas por un momento, casi eterno para ella en el que sus ojos chocan con los del otro, emociones que el muchacho nunca había experimentado pasan por su mente y corazón, aunque a su edad de 19 años había tenido contacto con el sexo opuesto, algo en la chica lo hacía sentir calmado y siente como el tiempo vuela al lado de ella, tal vez sea su actitud de valiente, o es que le encanta ver a la chica con el poder suficiente para defenderse, si esos es, es su actitud de valiente, temeraria, pero que a la vez le tiene miedo a cosas tan pequeñas que permiten ver que tiene un lado vulnerable, si es eso, es la sensación de ayudarla a superar esos miedo, de saber que ella lo necesita, lo que la hace tan especial a ella para él.

La chica saca de sus pensamientos al moreno, sentándose en la orilla de la fuente junto a el, y procede a abrir la caja y en un movimiento sutil comienza el cuidado de las heridas del chico que ella misma ocasiono, un silencio cómodo y confortante llena el ambiente y por un momento no existe ningún otro ser viviente alrededor de ellos, solo está él para ella y ella para él.

"Lo lamento" menciona el chico.

"Baka, de que te disculpas"

"Lo lamento, nami, por haberte hablado así"

"No te preocupes, lamento haberte pegado" dice la chica con una sonrisa.

Un sentimiento de alivio invade al chico quien deja a la chica que siga con su trabajo que ella voluntariamente empezó, bajando su vista al sombrero.

"Es que… mi sombrero es mi tesoro" dice el muchacho con una sonrisa en su cara siguiendo viendo su sombrero "me lo dio alguien muy especial para mi…Shanks"

"El rector?" pregunta nami con un tono de sorpresa pero sin dejar de curar al muchacho.

"Para mi es no es el rector…para mi es una meta que alcanzar" dice Luffy

"Yo no tengo padres…o no se donde están" menciona mientras hace un agarre mas fuerte a su sombrero en busca de valor.

"Me encontraba solo…y cuando uno se encuentra solo el miedo y la soledad… rápidamente se convierten en odio y rencor hacia ellos que tienen lo que tu no tienes…"al pronunciar estas palabras se coloca su sombrero y con una sonrisa sigue con su monologo "Pero…Shanks me mostro que no tiene que ser asi…que siempre hay alguien esperándote en algún lugar…y con esa idea creci…por eso quiero ser como el…por eso a mi no me importa que tan oscuro sea el pasado de una persona…yo creo que en todas las personas se puede confiar" dice esto viéndola y regalándole una sonrisa que hace sonrojar a la chica "por eso este sombrero es mi tesoro porque me recuerda que siempre hay alguien esperándome… que tengo un hogar al cual regresar" dice el chico volteando su vista hacia la el ocaso nuevamente.

Un silencio hermoso llena el lugar hasta que la chica termina con las heridas del muchacho y voltea su vista hacia el ocaso también.

"Yo…te entiendo" dice nami ganando la atención de luffy.

"Yo…tampoco conozco a mis padres…y no se si saben que existo" dice con un tono de decepción.

"Y no me interesa…porque para mi…solo eh tenido una madre…se llamaba Bellmere" el verbo en pasado sorprendió a luffy pero decidió no interrumpir a nami " era todo perfecto…ella, nojiko y yo jugando y corriendo por nuestro huerto de naranjas…yo creo por eso me encantan tanto…"suelta una risita de nostalgia"…hasta que nos la arrebataron…" dice nami con lagrimas a punto de salir.

Nami a punto de derrumbarse en ese mismo instante no sabía de dónde tomar el valor para continuar con su historia hasta que sintió un objeto cálido tocar su mano, bajo inmediatamente la vista para ver la mano de luffy sobre la suya y rápidamente lo voltea a ver, solo para toparse con la imagen de una sonrisa inmensa para un humano normal que automáticamente borro cualquier duda de su mente.

"No tienes que contarme si te duele tanto…ya te dije que a mi no me importa que tan oscuro sea el pasado de una persona…siempre confiare en ti nami…por que eres mi nakama" dice luffy con su sonrisa aun intacta"…no estás sola tienes a nojiko…y a mi…siempre tendrás un hogar al cual regresar" dice luffy apuntando a el mismo con su dedo pulgar de su mano libre.

Nami no aguantando mas se abalanza sobre el chico y le de un abrazo tan suave, que por primera vez en su vida siente como su sangre se suve a sus mejillas.

"Gracias Luffy…kun"

Luffy se sorprende por el sufijo al final de su nombre, pero no deseando estropear el momento se mantiene callado.

Después de unos minutos, luffy al ver que el sol se a metido completamente, rompe el contacto delicadamente.

"Bueno…creo que ya es tarde será mejor que te acompañe a tu dormitorio"

Nami simplemente asiente, mientras ambos se paran y se dirigen al dormitorio de las mujeres, disfrutando de la compañía de cada quien a lo largo del camino.

Ya en la entrada de su dormitorio se paran y se quedan ahí por un momento mas en silencio.

"Bueno…nos vemos mañana nami"

"Si…buenas noches luffy…kun" dice nami con un leve sonrojo

"a si…me podrías seguir llamando simplemente luffy" al decir esto nami se siente herida por el comentario del muchacho "es que me gusta mucho como suena mi nombre cuando lo dices tú" susurra el muchacho mientras le da un abrazo de despedida a la chica, quien automáticamente recupera su sonrisa y asiente con energía.

Y sin más que decir ambos se despides nuevamente.

…A la mañana siguiente…..

"LUFFY!"

Luffy al escuchar su nombre se despierta de un brinco y cae con la cara al suelo, parándose lentamente y sobándose la cara, mira el reloj de su cuarto que marca las 4 de la mañana, y lentamente se dirige a la puerta de su cuarto con venas brotándole de su frente, a ver quien es son los que se atreven a interrumpir su sueño.

"QUE!" grita mientras abre la puerta

"TU!" gritan dos figuras temblorosas son témpanos de hielo colgando de sus fosas nasales "QUE CLASE DE HERMANO ERES….."

"eh?" dice luffy inclinando su cabeza levemente a un lado.

"TE OLVIDASTE DE NOSOTROS Y NOS DEJASTE A MITAD DEL COLEGIO INCONCIENTES" grita Sabo

"PERO QUE TE PASA…SINO HUBIESE SIDO POR UN PERRO QUE SE PARO A MARACAR SU TERRITORIO EN ACE SEGUIRIAMOS TUMBADOS AHÍ"

" a jajajajajajaja se me olvidaron chicos shishishishi….perdón shishishi" responde luffy rascándose la nuca

"TE VOY A MATAR LUFFY!"grita Ace

"ugg… ace apestas a pipi…deberías bañarte"

"Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA!"vuelve a gritar ace mientras sabo lo retiene para que no mate a luffy

"YA CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA Y DUERMANSE" se escucha en todo el dormitorio varonil

Y los hermanos deciden entrar para evitarse problemas.

…..Ya en la tarde en la cafetería….

"Luffy?...de verdad eres tú" dice un Ussop preocupado, mientras con una vara le pica el cachete a un deforme luffy.

"Es para que aprendas a no olvidar que tienes hermanos" dice un Ace con una sonrisa

"Gomenasai" dice un luffy mientras hace una reverencia en la mesa

"Luffy vete a otra mesa a comer…que de solo verte se me va el apetito" dice sanji mientras busca algo de entre sus cosas.

"Ja!...merecido se lo tiene" dice Sabo con la misma sonrisa que tiene Ace

"Gomenasai" repite luffy haciendo otra reverencia.

"Que buscas ero-cook" dice un bilingüe zoro (jaja seguro)

"Callate marimo…buscoooo….esto!" dice sanji mientas saca un caja envuelta con un paliacate "Es mi comida"

"INCREIBLE" grita un luffy completamente recuperado y babeando como bebe.

"Y YA ESTA!...YA SE CURO!" grita un ussop con sus ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas .

"Aparta luffy!...esto no es para ti" dice sanji mientras pone su pie en la cara de luffy para impedir que alcance la comida" es para mis chicas que no tardan en venir~" continua sanji que automáticamente sus ojos cambian en corazones.

"aaaaa…pero eso no es justo sanji" dice luffy con un puchero y cruzado de brazos

"Tranquilo muguiwara… si no comes hoy no pasa nada ya mañana puedes comer algo" dice franky quien recién va llegando

"Pero qué clase de consejo es ese" murmura un ussop con una gota de pena al estilo anime.

"Oi mina!" dice una nami de muy buen humor acompañada de vivi, robin y kuina.

Automáticamente como respuesta se encuentra con un Sanji de rodillas besando su mano, con un luffy con la mano en el aire saludándola y con Ace, Sabo, Zoro y Ussop abrazándose mutuamente mientras toman 5 metros de distancia de ella

"Hey! Nami, chicas como están?" dice luffy energéticamente

"Bien~…pero que les pasa a ellos" responde nami mientras apunta a los cuatro muchachos que están abrazados

"A pues no lo se… decencia deberían tener para hacer eso en una cuarto y no en publico" responde luffy inocentemente

"QUE INSINUAS IDIOTA!" gritan los cuatro apartándose abruptamente, después tomando su lugar .

"Oh mis hermosas chicas…les eh hecho una deliciosa comida para su paladar…lleva 4 rebanadas de cariño…un poquito de pasión…y una pisca de amor" dice un sanji en forma de remolino alrededor de las chicas.

"Gracias cook-san…mmm Sabo-kun quieres que compartamos comida" dice robin mientras se sienta al lado de Sabo

"C-c-claro" dice Sabo mientras empieza a sudar

"_patético" _pensamiento general en la mesa

"Luffy quieres compartir comida conmigo" dice nami mientras se sienta al lado de luffy

"enserio!"dice luffy con estrellitas en los ojos mientras nami asiente con una sonrisa

"_oh-oh…mala decisión" _pensamiento general (hasta el de ustedes).

"no creo que sea una buena idea nami" dice ace mientras empieza a comer

"eh?...y por que no?" dice nami voltenado a ver a ace

"vuelve a voltear hacia luffy" dice ace señalando a luffy

Nami voltea y…."TE HAS TRAGADO TODO!" grita a un luffy con unos cachetes inmensos y con las manos en la boca para que no se salga la comida mientras que niega con la cabeza la opinión de nami

"Y se atreve a negarlo" es lo único que dice nami

"Oye nami…y tu hermana?" pregunta ace a nami, que le está pegando a luffy en la espalda porque se esta ahogando con la comida

"mmm…creo que tiene clase a esta hora…porque?" pregunta nami

"eh?...o no nadamas se me pas…"pero antes de acabar su comentario se queda dormido con la cara en la comida

"?" es la expresión de nami, mientras pasa su vista de ace a sabo que está al lado de robin sudando como puerco y temblando a más no poder, mientras un tono carmín adorna su cara; luego la pasa a luffy que se está atascándose de comida robándosela a zoro y ussop.

"_Son los hermanos más raros que he visto, uno con problemas de sueño, otro extremadamente tímido y el otro sin una pisca de educación" _es lo único que puede pensar nami

"…o por la mente" comenta ace despertándose abruptamente

"si, si" dice nami con sarcasmo

"mmm oi zoro…que es eso que traes en la cabeza?" dice un luffy que para de comer y mira a zoro que esta platicando con kuina.

"eh?...de que hablas?" pregunta zoro

"si tienes una bola café sobre tu cabeza" menciona luffy

Acto seguido zoro pasa sus manos sobre su cabeza y siente el objeto, lo agarra con ambas manos y lo pone enfrente de el

"No me había dado cuenta…no se qué es?"

"_Desde que llego lo tiene en la cabeza y no se había dado cuenta" _pensamiento general con una gota estilo anime.

De repente a la bola de pelo le sale una cabeza de reno con un sombrero de copa color rosa, le surgen 4 patas. Zoro y el animal se quedan viendo pestañando mas de lo normal.

"Es un mapache" dice un tranquilo zoro

"Soy un reno" menciona un tranquilo reno

….silencio…..

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" todos gritan mientras zoro suelta al animalito y este va tras una de las mesas y se esconde pero de forma equivocada.

"EL MAPACHE HABLO!" grita Ussop asustado, mientras le apunta al reno

"INCREIBLE!"gritan los tre hermanos con estrellas en los ojos.

"_hermanos" _piensan nami y robin mientras los miran con los ojos entrecerrados

"SOY UN RENO!" grita el reno asustado

"A que sabrá?" dice luffy, inmediatamente los tres hermanos empiezan a babear.

"igh!"grita el renito mientras se prepara para correr pero los brazos de nami lo paran

"Es la cosita mas linda que eh visto en mi vida" dice nami, mientras ella y las chicas , excepto robin que solo las vez con una sonrisa, lo empiezan a abrazar y a hacerle caricias

"Chicas~…yo también soy un reno~" dice sanji mientras sostiene dos tenedores sobre su cabeza

"Patético" murmura Zoro

"Dijiste algo marimo" e inician su pelea.

…

Ya pasada la conmoción, todos se encuentran sentados alrededor de la mesa escuchando la explicación del renito.

"Entonces te llamas Tony Tony Chopper y posees una akuma no mi" dice robin, obteniendo por respuesta un asentimiento del renito

"Y eres doctor…pero tu sensei se murió y no tienes a donde ir" dice nami y asiente nuevamente chopper

"Y llegaste aquí porque Zoro-san se perdió en el bosque y se quedo dormido al lado de uno de los árboles y tu lo confundiste con uno y te dormiste sobre el "menciona vivi, nuevamente chopper asiente.

Automáticamente todos se comienzan a reír excepto zoro que solo anda murmurando cosas como "estúpidos renos"

"JAJAJAJAJA ZORO ERES UN IDIOTA JAJAJA" dice luffy con lagrimas en los ojos y agarrándose el estomago.

"NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO VINIENDO DE TI!" responde zoro

"Bueno doctor-san como no tienes donde ir porque no te vienes a nuestro dormitorio" dice Robin, ganándose un asentimiento de nami

"Y porque son buenos conmigo…no piensan que soy un monstruo?" menciona Chopper con un tono de duda y miedo

"No….. porque somos nakamas desde ahora" dice luffy mostrando su sonrisa característica

"Chicos!" grita chopper mientras se pone a llorar y abraza a luffy que solo responde "shishishi"

"Hey muchachos!...aquí están!" dice un rubio que se aporxima a la mesa

"que pasa Marco?"pregunta Ace

"solo venia a avisarles que no se les olvide la práctica de esta tarde" dice mientras empieza a pasar de largo de la mesa

"…a también a avisarles contra quien es nuestro primer partido" menciona parándose y volteándose para verlos"…nos toca contra los tritones de Arlong…nos vemos"

"_que?...no..no…no porque ahora que todo iba bien" _dice nami mientras tira su vaso que tenía en la mano

"Nami estas bien?"pregunta luffy al ver su cara con una expresión de miedo

"Si…este…me tengo que ir a buscar a Nojiko…luego nos vemos" dice mientras se levanta y se aleja del grupo

"_Nami"_ es lo único que piensa luffy mientras la ve irse.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**YO!**

**DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA TUVE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y APENAS LOGRE ENCONTRAR UN TIEMPO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESPERO LE SEA DE SU AGRADO A MI SI ME GUSTO MUCHO JAJAJA.**

**O SI ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE COMO VEO QUE SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA VOY A COMENZAR CON OTRA, CLARO QUE NO VOY A DESCUIDAR **_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_** QUE COMO VA LA COSA, VA A SER UN FIC MUY LARGO Y ESO ME GUSTA. BUENO REGRESANDO AL TEMA MI SIGUIENTE HITORIA SERA DE FAIRY TAIL. **

**BUENO AHORA SI A LEER!**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme, Monkey. D. Teresa y dulce candy….**

**Y a todos los que lean y sigan este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y mientras mas comentarios positivos tenga mas rápido actualiza ;D jajajaja, broma, broma jajaja **

**MIL GRACIAS….AHORA SI KAMPAI!**

_**ANTERIORMENTE EN COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

"…_a también a avisarles contra quien es nuestro primer partido" menciona parándose y volteándose para verlos"…nos toca contra los tritones de Arlong…nos vemos"_

"_que?...no..no…no porque ahora que todo iba bien" piensa nami mientras tira su vaso que tenía en la mano_

"_Nami estas bien?"pregunta luffy al ver su cara con una expresión de miedo_

"_Si…este…me tengo que ir a buscar a Nojiko…luego nos vemos" dice mientras se levanta y se aleja del grupo_

"_Nami" es lo único que piensa luffy mientras la ve irse._

…_._

Es una hermosa mañana de Domingo en el Colegio One Piece y luffy se encuentra en rumbo a las canchas de futbol para disputar su primer partido contra el equipo Arlong Park, pero luffy no muestra entusiasmo, y es que va sumido en sus pensamientos.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente en la cafetería, y para luffy han sido las semanas más largas de su vida, desde ese dia la relación entre nami y él ha ido en caída libre, y es que el pensaba que con el pequeño momento que habían compartido en la fuente habían hecho una conexión, que entre ellos había un lazo que no se podía romper, que eran nakamas, pero por alguna razón, esa frase se quedaba corta para definir la relación que había entre ellos.

Pero ha sido todo lo contrario, nami se ha alejado, no solo de él, sino de todos. Se muestra preocupada, con miedo y solo se junta con su hermana que aparentemente pasa por la misma situación, y lo peor de todo es que no sabe que es y no sabe como ayudar, se siente tan impotente que duele tan solo pensar que ella tiene un problema y no deja que nadie la ayude.

Cada vez que le dirige la palabra o se acerca a ella, ella simplemente dice algo como "no tengo tiempo" o simplemente no le hace caso, intento preguntarle a Robin y a Vivi si sabían que le pasaba, pero ambas solo respondieron que últimamente nami ya no se acercaba a ellas y cuando ellas la veían ella se alejaba como evitándolas, y eso lo enojaba, no le gusta ver a sus nakamas en problemas y en especial a ella.

Y aunque ella le haya dicho ese día en la cafetería que estaba bien, el puedó sentir que era mentira tan solo viéndola a los ojos, eso y lo que sucedió hace una semana en la biblioteca.

-FLASHBACK-

Luffy se encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, con un libro abierto a su lado derecho y con su libreta enfrente de él, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y sentía las ganas de estudiar, bueno eso y una esposa en su tobillo derecho con una cadena que contenía una bola al final de esta del tamaño de un balón de basketbol todo echo de Kairouseki, que Robin le había puesto para que se pusiera a estudiar y no se la quitaría hasta dentro de 3 horas, asi que no le quedaba de otra.

"aaa que aburrido…ya acabe y faltan 2 horas para que regrese robin" dice luffy en con un suspiro y con la cara recostada en su libreta.

"_que le pasara a nami?...por que no me dice que le sucede" _piensa luffy recargándose en la espalda de la silla mientras se pone su sombrero y mira en dirección del techo.

De repente luffy se percata de 2 presencias familiares atrás de él, donde solo un librero lo separan a él de ellas, y guarda silencio para escuchar de lo que están hablando.

"Estas segura?... de que es él?" una de las dos personas.

"Si completamente…."-"_nami" _piensa luffy al reconocer la voz—"ya investigue al equipo contra quienes va luffy y es él Nojiko…tengo miedo" dice nami con una voz temblorosa a punto de soltar una lagrima, como acto reflejo luffy forma un puño con su mano tensándolo con toda la fuerza que tiene.

"Tranquila nami… todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos juntas…"

"pero nojiko…y si nos quiere de regreso?...yo no me quiero ir…por fin me siento cómoda, por fin encontré un lugar al que puedo regresar…por fin encontré un hogar…por fin me siento como cuando estábamos con mamá…" dice nami entre sollozos.

"Si yo tampoco me quiero ir… pero…tu sabes que eso no depende de nosotras…"dice nojiko en un susurro "y tal vez solo viene por el juego…y luego se va" dice nojiko tratando de reconfortar a su hermana "hay que mantener la esperanza nami"

Y no se escucho ni una palabra mas por los siguientes 20 minutos solo el llanto de una pelirroja. Fue el momento mas doloroso que luffy pudo haber vivido y es que saber que nami estaba al lado contrario del librero y llorando, mientras el no se podía mover, no podía ir y abrazarla, no podía ir a confortarla, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí sentado escuchándola llorar , mientras inconscientemente apretaba un lapicero hasta hacerlo trizas y de su puño salía sangre por frustración.

-FINAL DEL FLASHBACK-

Después de ese dia Luffy había buscado a la chica en todo el colegio para preguntarle que le pasaba pero no la encontraba, y es que las chicas se habían retirado de la biblioteca antes de que robin regresara para quitarle la cadena.

Fue hasta el viernes donde puedo encontrarla, se encontraba en la misma fuente donde ella curo sus heridas y el se abrió a ella.

-FLASHBACK-

Ahí se encontraba ella sentada en el mismo lugar pero en el suelo con su espalda a recargada en la fuente, estaba abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza se encontraba recargada en ellas, como queriendo q alguien llegase y la abrazara.

Luffy se acerco cautelosamente y se sento al lado de ella en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas y su brazos en la misma forma.

"Que quieres luffy?" dice la chica sin levantar la cabeza

"Quiero saber que te pasa?" dice luffy serio mientras mira al infinito.

"No me pasa nada…por favor déjame sola"

"Se que te pasa algo, pero no entiendo porque no me quieres decir"

"que no me pasa nada…porque simplemente no me dejas sola!"

"Por que no me dice que te pasa?"

"Porque no me pasa nada!" grita nami volteándolo a ver "Solo quiero que te alejes de mi!...deja de seguirme, que no vez que me duele estar junto a ti!..."-"…_y no poder decirte nada"_

"N-N-Nami" tartamudea luffy sorprendido

" ... y si me disculpas tengo que encontrarme con Nojiko" dice nami mientras se empieza a parar pero luffy le agarra la muñeca

"Porque no me dejas en paz!" grita nami enojada zafándose de su agarre

"Porque somos Nakamas" responde luffy mientras muestra su cálida sonrisa

Una brisa cálida sopla y pasa entre ellos dos, mientras se miran a los ojos, algo que se había vuelto cotidiano.

Pero nami rompe el momento dándole la espalda para que no pueda ver sus lagrimas y pronuncia las ultimas palabras que luffy oirá de ella después de ese momento.

"Tu y yo no somos…nada" y se marcha, mientras escucha su corazón romperse.

Pero luffy alcanzo a ver una lagrima, que le hizo pararse y posar sus ojos en la dirección donde se ve la figura de la mujer desaparecer

"_Te demostrare que si lo somos"_ y con eso toma la dirección contraria de donde ella se fue.

Pero se topa con Zoro que aparentemente vio todo.

"Viejo eso fue duro" dice Zoro mientras ve a luffy acercarse " Pero no se acaba el mundo… hay mas chicas en el colegio no tienes porque seguir a esa bruja"

"No yo la quiero a ella" dice luffy como no sabiendo lo que le acaba de confirmar a zoro

"Jajaja pues que se le va a hacer…de todas maneras no esperaba que siguieras mi consejo" dice Zoro mientras ve pasar a luffy y se dispone a seguirlo

"Espero contar con tu apoyo" dice luffy mientras siguen caminando

"Siempre…somos nakamas después de todo" dice zoro, mientras luffy asiente con una sonrisa

Sin embrago dos sombras mas aparecen en escena

"Parece que se encontró buenos amigos…aunque la chica me preocupa…no le vaya a romper el corazón"

"No te preocupes Sabo…ya sabes que luffy siempre consigue lo que quiere"

"Tienes razón" dice Sabo con una sonrisa" Pero son tan diferentes…o no lo has notado Ace?"

"Pues si pero ya sabes lo que dicen… el amor es siego…además si lo ves en cierto modo los dos se complementan, se podría decir que son el uno para el otro" dice Ace mientras se aleja de la escena.

"Creo que tienes razón" responde Sabo mientras ve hacia la fuente "Mucha razón" dice para si mismo con una sonrisa.

-FINAL DEL FLASHBACK-

Y sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos luffy sigue su camino llegando a la cancha, y cambiando su dirección a los vestidores, mientras aparece una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_YA VERAS! TE DEMOSTRARE QUE SOMOS ALGO"_

Al llegar a los vestidores, luffy escucha unos ruidos detrás del edificio asi que decide dirigirse allí a investigar, cuando llega a la parte trasera solo puede ver el bosque que rodea el Colegio, pero vuelve a escuchar ruido que proviene ahora de el bosque pero no se olle que estén lejos, mientras pasa entre los arboles puede divisar dos figuras, una es la de una chica con uniforme de porrista y con cabello largo y anaranjado.

"_Nami" _piensa luffy mientras acelera el paso, pero al acercarse se da cuenta de otra figura mas alta que ella demasiado para ser un humano, además que su cuerpo muestra rasgos de un tiburón.

"_Un triton?" _piensa luffy parándose y escuchando su platica

"PERO TU DIJISTE QUE SI TE DABAMOS TODO ESE DINERO NOS DEJARIAS EN PAZ…A MI Y A MI HERMANA!" gritaba nami con odio

"JAJAJAJAJA no seas estúpida… porque habría de hacer negocios con un humano raza inferior JAJAJAJAJA"

"PERO…." Grita nami pero es interrumpida

"Pero nada…además ya no tengo tu pueblo…que gano yo dejándolas ir ahora que las volví a encontrar JAJAJAJAJA" y sin decir más el tritón se aleja.

Nami se tumba de rodillas y con sus manos cubre su cara mientras lagrimas salen de entre ellas, sin pensar más agarra una piedra que se encontraba al lado de ella en forma triangular aunque no perfectamente pero filosa, y en un movimiento rápido y brusco se la clava en el tatuaje que lleva en su hombro izquierdo.

"ARLONG!" grita y repite innumerables veces mientras sangre fluye y se derrama entodo su hombro, hasta que una mano la detiene en seco.

Nami levanta la vista para chocar con la mirada de desconcierto de luffy

"No te dije que me dejaras en paz" dice nami mientras se quita el agarre de luffy

"Si lo dijiste"

"Entonces déjame sola…tu no tienes nada que ver…tu no sabes lo que sucede"

"Asi es no se lo que sucede"

"Entonces Vete!" dice nami mientras le avienta polvo con su mano que aun se mueve "VETE!...VETE!...VETE!…VETE!" grita mientras sigue aventando polvo, hasta que se cansa y empieza llora otra vez

"Luffy…"susurra nami mientras lo ve sobre su hombro con lagrimas en sus ojos "…ayúdame"

Sin pensarlo dos veces luffy se quita su sombrero y se lo pone a nami con un movimiento seguro y firme, y sin decir mas se empieza a alejar rumbo a los vestidores pero se para en seco, y tomando una bocanada de aire grita.

"DEMONIOS QUE SI!"

Nami lo ve irse, no comprendiendo el significado del porque le pone su sombrero.

"_No toques mi tesoro" _recuerdos empiezan a aparecer en la cabeza de nami"_ por eso este sombrero es mi tesoro porque me recuerda que siempre hay alguien esperándome… que tengo un hogar al cual regresar"_

"Luffy~"susurra nami mientras hace un agarre mas fuerte al sombrero para que no se lo lleve el viento.

Mientras luffy sigue su rumbo hacia los vestidores ve a Nojiko correr rumbo a su dirección con Chopper a su lado en su forma de reno joven, pero no les presta mucha atención, mientras Nojiko simplemente se percata de que no trae su sombrero pero pasa de largo de el, encontrándose más al fondo a una nami arrodillada con el sombrero de dicho chico y con sangre en su hombro izquierdo.

Chopper rápidamente empieza el tratamiento de la chica que parece estar en shock pero agarrando, que su mano que no está herida, el sombrero. Mientras Nojiko Mira en dirección donde vio por última vez al chico.

Ya en los vestidores se encontraba todo el equipo y solo esperaban la llegada de Luffy, quien hace su entrada.

"Luffy que bueno que llegas tengo algo que decirte" dice Sabo

Luffy no responde solo lo ve

"Bueno… ahorita que estamos todos y dispuesto a jugar nuestro primer partido, hemos decidido que ahora el capitán del equipo será tu" Dice sabo con entusiasmo mientras todos los demás empiezan a gritar con el mismo animo en apoyo a luffy

Pero este no dice nada, tiene mucho en la cabeza como para pensar en esas cosas, hasta que Ace le pasa un brazo sobre sus hombro y con el otro le pega en el hombro pero no fuerte.

"Bien hecho hermanito…te lo mereces además que eres el que mejor juega de nosotros…ahora quiero que salgas y pates el trasero de Arlong y su equipo.

"_Arlong" _piensa mientras aprieta sus dientes y mira a Ace "Acepto!... AHORA SALGAMOS A PATEAR TRASEROS!" grita saliendo de los vestidores

"SI!"gritan todos siguiéndolo

Zoro, Sanji y Ussop (quien solo esta ahí para verlos jugar) son los últimos en salir, pero antes de salir se topan con Nojiko quien cierra la puerta y se voltea para verlos.

"Nojiko? Y Nami" pregunta Ussop

"Tengo algo que contarles…" menciona nojiko.

Ya en el campo de juego todos se encontraban en sus posiciones Sabo en la portería, Zoro en la defensa central Sanji y Ace en la delantera, y Luffy estaba a la mitad del campo enfrente de Arlong con el árbitro en medio, ambos se veían de un modo intimidante sin parpadear, y todo el estadio lo sentía.

"Bien muchachos quiero un juego limpio…el equipo de Arlong Park saca primero…dense la mano y que inicie el juego " dice el arbitro

Arlong estira su mano y luffy la toma ambos poniendo toda su fuerza en el apretón pero rápidamente el triton la quita al sentir como sus huesos truenan, y ve a luffy que tiene una mirada que lo hace retroceder un paso.

Sin decir nada luffy se pone enfrente se zoro y atrás de Sanji y Ace en el campo en la media de contención.

Afuera en la banca se encuentra Ussop viendo como esta a punto de comenzar el partido recordando la platica con nojiko (lo que les dijo nojiko va a estar con negritas y en cursivas)

"_**nami y yo venimos Cocoyashi es una pequeña isla en el east blue,vivíamos tranquilamente con nuestra madre adoptiva…..hasta que nos invadieron los tritones, los mismos con los que van a jugar."**_

Empieza el juego y Arlong se comienza a llevar a medio equipo aunque, Ace y Sanji solo corrieron en dirección a la portería de su enemigo, ya cuando arlong se encontraba dispuesto para tirar afuera del área de la portería de Sabo, Luffy se barre quitándole el balón pero a la vez con su otro pie se lo lleva de largo haciendo que caiga con la cara por delante, luffy se para ya con posición del balón y ve a Arlong que esta en el suelo y le lanza una mirada de odio.

"_No se si podre contenerme hasta el final del partido…Pero esto lo hare por ti nami" _y asi Luffy le pasael balón a Zoro.

Zoro conduce el balón con gran técnica para ser defensa.

"_**Ellos nos empezaron a cobrar por vivir en la isla y quien no les pagara lo mataban,….mi madre fue una de esas personas y la mataron enfrente de nuestros ojos….entonces se percataron de la habilidad de nami para dibujar mapas y se la querían llevar entonces yo les dije que nos llevaran a las dos, pero que dejaran nuestro pueblo en paz…..y aceptaron"**_

Zoro le devuelve el balón a luffy quien se había des marcado y que le pasa el balón a ace.

Mientras afuera ussop sigue viendo el partido y pensando al igual que zoro.

"_**Nos llevaban de pueblo en pueblo robando y haciendo mapas…hasta que nos escapamos de ellos….les robamos su eternal pose de nuestra isla y el mapa de cómo llegar….y gracias a nami y a su instinto de navegación llegamos aquí y comenzamos una nueva vida"**_

Ace le devuelve el balón a luffy quien se había movido para la banda y ahí ve a sanji desmarcado y le mando un centro fuerte y al pie, Sanji al ver el balón en dirección hacia el se prepara para disparar.

"_**Pero ahora con el partido nos encontró de nuevo, hace una semana tuvimos un encuentro con Arlong y nos dijo que si le dabamos dinero nos dejaría ir…pero nos engaño y ahora nos quiere llevar otra vez…se los digo porque aparentemente luffy está dispuesto a ayudar a nami y no sé que estupidez vaya a hacer"**_

Sanji tira y con todo su odio que tenia guardado lanza el balón contra el portero pegándole en la cara y entrando en la portería anotando un magnífico gol.

"_estamos con ustedes luffy, nami" _piensan los tres muchacho que no celebran el gol simplemente se mantienen serenos.

Termina el partido con una aplastante victoria de 7-0 a favor de los del colegio one piece, y con un muy golpeado equipo Arlong Park.

Nami corría en dirección a las canchas de futbol seguida de un cansado chopper, venían de la enfermería para poder tratar la herida de nami como se debía, pero antes de llegar a lo lejos ve a un Arlong y su equipo, acercarse aunque se ve que van golpeado también se les puede ver una sonrisa lo que eriza la piel de nami temiendo lo peor, de repente nojiko aparece a su lado como diciendo "sea lo que sea que venga lo enfrentaremos juntas"

"Oi" se escucha una voz detrás de los tritones quienes voltean todos y se encuentran de frente con Luffy seguido de Zoro, Ussop y Sanji.

"Que quieres mocoso?" pregunta Arlong

"Tu fuiste quien hizo llorar a Nami" dice luffy mientras se acerca a Arlong con la mirada escondida por su cabello.

"oh jajajajajajaja…eres amigo de esa humana raza inferior?" pregunta mientras ve como queda enfrente de el.

Pero no recibe respuesta sino un puño que lo manda a volar y lo hace chocar contra una pared.

Ace y Sabo se acercan a Nojiko y Nami quienes tienen los ojos blancos por ver semejante poder en el chico del sombrero de paja.

Ambos hermanos se percatan del sombrero que la chica lleva puesto y ambos piensan lo mismo

"_Quien lo hubiera pensado…tan guardadito se lo tenia" _mientras una sonrisa aparece en ambos.

"Vayan a ayudarlo arlong es muy fuerte para el…ES UN TRITOON!" le dice Nojiko a los hermanos.

"No creo que sea un problema para Luffy… si es como los otros tritones que venían con el entonces luffy lo puede acabar rápido" dice Ace apuntando a la dirección de Zoro y los demás.

Ambas chicas voltean en esa dirección y ahora su boca cae completamente al suelo al ver que todos los tritones están en el suelo y los chicos no parecen ni siquiera cansados

"Humano miserable…te matare y me llevare a tu puta junto conmigo" grita Arlong mientras se levanta y se avienta contra luffy quien empieza a evadir cada golpe que le manda y cuando alrong lanzo un puñetazo a su cara luffy se agacha. Y su brazo toma un color como de metal y golpea a Arlong en la quijada mandándolo al suelo.

"NO LE VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI!" grita mientras empieza a caminar asi un arlong casi moribundo que esta en el suelo.

Al llegar ahí le pone su pie en el cuello a Arlong y lo mira con unos ojos de asesino

"Ahora escucha y escúchame bien…desde hoy vas a dejar de molestar a Nami y a Nojiko…no quiero escuchar nada de ti de hoy en adelante…ENTIENDES!...si escucho que te volviste a meter con ellas te mentare tan lenta y dolorosamente como me sea posible, que desearas nunca haberme conocido ni ellas te quedo claro" Arlong no responde pero empieza a toser sangre

"TE QUEDO CLARO!" dice luffy mientras aprieta mas fuerte la garganta de Arlon

"S-S-SI" alcanza a decir arlong

Y luffy simplemente asiente mientras su puño adquiere el tono anterior y le suelta otro golpe dejándolo inconciente y con la nariz rota. Luffy toma una bocanada de aire

"NAMI!" la chica que vio y escucho todo lo mira con asombro"TU ERES MI NAKAMA!"

"_te dije que te demostraría que somos algo" _piensa luffy

Nami se queda sin aliento, solo puede pensar en lo grandioso que el chico es, a pesar de que le dijo que no eran nakamas, a pesar que lo trato fríamente por 2 semanas, acaba de gritar que nunca dejo de pensar que era su nakama.

"_si somos nakamas, si podemos llegar a ser algo mas" _piensa nami mientras que asiente con lagrimas en los ojos.

Luffy toma el cuerpo de arlong y lo empieza a arrastrar en dirección del bosque los chicos siguen su acción tomando a los otros tritones y siguiendo a luffy.

Al salir del Bosque llegan a un barranco que conecta con el mar y ahí luffy avienta a arlong no importándoles si choca con las rocas o no y los muchacho hacen lo mismo con los otros tritones.

Y asi luffy se queda viendo el horizonte hasta Nami lo saca de sus pensamientos poniéndole su sombrero y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

"Gracias" susurra nami mientras deja que sus lagrimas salgan y empapen al chico,

"Shishishishi" es lo único que responde el chico mientras aspira el olor de naranjas de la chica.

Ahí una escena para recordar, dos jóvenes abrazándose a la orilla de un barranco con la puesta de Sol como fondo, y con el sonido de las olas del mar, mientras una suave briza sopla.

"regresemos al colegio" dice luffy con una sueve voz, aun con ella entre sus brazos.

"no…solo un ratito mas" dice nami

"de acuerdo" dice luffy con su cálida sonrisa

"pero…"dice luffy

"mmm" responde nami

"Tengo hambre" dice luffy recibiendo un golpe por parte de la pelirroja

"TENIAS QUE ROMPER EL MOMENTO!"

"PERO ESQUE TENGO HAMBRE!"

"TU SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE…TE COMES HASTA LA COMIDA DE ZORO"

"hey!" responde Zoro acercándose a la pareja

"TU NO TE METAS!" gritan ambos lanzándole una mirada de odio a zoro que decide darse la vuelta y dejarlos que se peleen.

Los demás chicos se dan la vuelta dejando a la pareja que se pelen, sabiendo que ambos tienen un camino muy largo por recorrer, ya que la chica es demasiado orgullosa para dar a conocer sus sentimientos y el otro es demasiado denso para descubrir lo que siente por la chica,

"_A menos que se les dé un empujón" _piensan Ace, Sabo y Nojiko con una sonrisa

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**ANTES QUE ME VAYA LES AVISO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP, VOLVEMOS CON EL HUMOR SI!, Y TAMBIEN HARA SU APARICION BROOK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO!**

**MUCHACHOS ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, WOW CAPITULO 5 NO LO CREO, YA VAMOS AVANZANDO MAS EN EL LUNA, SIN DEJAR DE LADO EL HUMOR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE LES SAQUE UNA QUE OTRA RISA A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO ESTE CAP PERO AL FINAL ESTOY FELIZ CON EL RESULTADO.**

**SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR A LEER!**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme, Monkey. D. Teresa y dulce candy….**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO, MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**ANTERIORMENTE EN COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_Los demás chicos se dan la vuelta dejando a la pareja que se pelen, sabiendo que ambos tienen un camino muy largo por recorrer, ya que la chica es demasiado orgullosa para dar a conocer sus sentimientos y el otro es demasiado denso para descubrir lo que siente por la chica._

"_A menos que se les dé un empujón" piensan Ace, Sabo y Nojiko con una sonrisa_

-1 mes después-

Es una noche cálida en el Colegio One Piece y ninguna persona se encuentra despierta, ya que es Miercoles y al día siguiente es día escolar, bueno casi nadie se encuentra despierto.

Ahí entre los dormitorios femeninos se ve una sombra femenina que se mueve sigilosamente hasta alcanzar uno de los dormitorios, saca una llave y abre la puerta con lentitud tratando de no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta de la misma manera en que la abrió, ya adentro una sonrisa triunfante aparece en el rostro de la chica hasta que las luces se prenden súbitamente.

"Nami!...que horas son estas de llegar!" grita Nojiko enojada.

"IIIIIGH!...dios, Nojiko no me asustes así" responde Nami que se encuentra en el suelo por el susto, pero a la vez dándole la cara a las dos mujeres que se encuentran despiertas, la peli-azul esta parada y cruzada de brazos, mientras la morena simplemente está sentada en una de las camas y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No me digas que hacer…y respóndeme la pregunta ahorita mismo!" vuelve a gritar Nojiko

"E-e-estaba…e-e-en…mmm" responde Nami mientras un leve sonrojo aparece en su rostro.

"Teniendo un poco de diversión me parece…fu fu fu" responde Robin mientras se inclina y le pica uno de sus rojizos cachetes.

"R-R-Robin…Luffy y yo no hicimos nada de eso!" dice Nami mientras se para de un solo movimiento y les da la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo.

"oh?...entonces estabas con luffy…bueno entonces no hay problema" dice Nojiko con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a su cama.

"Yo nunca dije que fuera con Luffy…" dice Robin con la misma sonrisa de Nojiko.

"Eh?...p-p-pues por si lo pensaban" dice nami, mientras camina con paso firme a su armario, saca su pijama y se dirige al baño a cambiarse, todo con un sonrojo que aparentemente no quería dejar en paz a la chica. Se mira en el espejo y piensa

"_Pero porque me sonrojo?"_

Nami tarda más o menos media hora en arreglarse, cepillarse los dientes y quitarse el poco maquillaje que lleva, al salir del baño se dirige a su cama y se acuesta bajo las sabanas, pero se percata que las chicas siguen sentadas en sus respectivas camas y viéndola fijamente.

"Entonces Nami…te gusta Luffy?"Pregunta Nojiko con un tono cerio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"EEEEEEEH?" grita nami cayéndose de la cama "P-p-pero que pregunta es esa…y y y….asi tan de repente?" dice nami en el suelo mientras su cara se llena se un colo carmín que no puede ser humano mientras saca humo de pena.

"Oh vamos!...has estado llegando a la misma hora todos los días desde hace un mes y siempre por estar con Luffy…no me vas a decir que solo se la pasan platicando" dice Robin con sus manos en su cintura y con su cara seria.

"…" Nami se mantiene callada mirando al suelo pero con su sonrojo permanente.

"O dios mio…en serio solo hablan?"dice Nojiko con cara de sorpresa.

"Pues claro que esperabas… solo somos amigos…"dice nami sintiendo un poco de decepción en sus palabras "además hablar con él siempre se siente tan bien" dice en un susurro y con una sonrisa.

"Que dijiste?" dice Nojiko con su mano tras la oreja para escuchar mejor.

"N-n-nada… que ya me voy a dormir" dice un poco nerviosa metiéndose en las cobijas.

"Pero no me respondiste mi pregunta" dice su hermana, pero no obtiene ningún ruido, así que ambas, Robin y Nojiko deciden dormir.

Pero la pelirroja sigue despierta y solo una pregunta invade su cabeza.

"_Me gusta Luffy?"_

Mientras sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto comparten un mismo pensamiento

"_densa"_

_-_Al mismo tiempo pero en el dormitorio de los hombres-

Al contrario de Nami, Luffy llega toca fuertemente la puerta pero nadie le abre, saca sus llaves tirándolas y recogiéndolas haciendo sonar el sonido de llaves en todo el dormitorio, abre la puerta y la azota entra y la vuelve a azotar, avienta sus llaves al piso y se avienta en la cama.

"TE PUEDES CALLAR!"gritan sus dos hermanos

"Ahora no chicos…estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir…"dice luffy con su cara en la almohada

"Y QUE CREES QUE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NOSOTROS IDIOTA!"grtian los hermanos al mismo tiempo a luffy.

"_porque teníamos que estar en el mismo edificio que ellos" _es el pensamiento en todo el dormitorio masculino, mientras sollozos se empiezan a escuchar en el mismo.

"Donde estabas Luffy?" pregunta sabo

"Pues donde mas…donde ha estado el ultimo mes" dice Ace con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Ooo con nami…" dice Sabo en un tono burlon

Luffy se levanta abruptamente y los encara mientras mueve sus manos enfrente de el en forma de negación.

"No es lo que creen chicos" dice luffy pero un leve sonrojo llena sus cachetes.

"Jajajajaja Nunca pensé verte sonrojado" Grita Sabo mientras se toma el estomago por las risa que le provoca la imagen.

"NO ME SONROJO!"grita Luffy mientras se acuesta y se pone su sombrero en la cara

"_Pero porque demonios me sonrojo!" _piensa el chico.

"Vamos Luffy … no puedes negar que te gusta Nami" dice Ace

"…"Luffy no sabe cómo responder a esa pregunta.

"Quieres que te ayudemos a saber si te gusta?" le pregunta Sabo.

Luffy no responde pero por dentro esta rogando que le digan la respuesta.

"Bueno primero es que siempre que hablas de nami lo haces con mucha felicidad y hasta te brillan los ojos" dice Ace

"Segundo…has pasado mínimo 3 horas al dia con ella a solas el ultimo mes" comenta sabo

"Tercero…cada vez que piensas en nami te sonrojas, puedo apostar que en este instante estas sonrojado." Dice Ace

"_DEMONIOS!" _grita luffy mentalmente, sintiendo su sonrojo.

"Y lo más importante de todo, es a la única que le has dado tu sombrero, ni siquiera a nosotros nos lo prestas…" dice Sabo mientras se acuesta.

"Bueno Luffy…piénsalo " dice Ace mientras se acuesta también.

Luffy se quita su sombrero, se arregla y se dispone a dormir mientras piensa.

"_De verdad me gusta Nami?"_

En un instante mágico y casual,y aunque separados por sus Dormitorios, ambas mentes se unen y corpanten un mismo pensamiento.

"_Lo tengo que averiguar mañana…"_piensan nami y luffy y se disponen a dormir.

-Al día siguiente-

Ya es mediodía y es la única hora del día donde toda la banda muguiwara se puede reunir, pues es la hora por lo general donde todos se dan un tiempo de la escuela y se disponen a comer.

Ya en la mesa de la cafetería se encontraban Luffy, Sabo y Ace peleándose por un trozo de carne, Zoro y Sanji peleándose por ver quién es más estúpido (no me pregunten como llegaron a esa competencia), Ussop contándole historias a Chopper mientras el renito lucha para mantenerse consiente y no desmayarse de la emoción que la historia le produce, y Franky es el juez en la competencia de Zoro y Sanji.

"Oi mina!" grita Nami, acompañada de Vivi, Robin, Nojiko y Kuina.

"Hey!... Nami!" dice luffy haciendo espacio para que la chicha se siente

"Gracias luffy" dice Nami mientras se sienta.

En un instante ambos se miran a los ojos y se pierden en los de cada uno, se percatan de lo que están haciendo y se giran rápidamente para ocultar su sonrojo.

"D-de nada" dice luffy

"_Bien hora de averiguar la verdad" _piensan ambos.

Pero solo se quedan mirando el suelo, sin decir una palabra más.

"Dios que estos no piensan confesarse nunca" le susurra Ace a Nojiko

"No creo que lo hagan por ellos mismos" responde Nojiko

"Y que sugieres…" dice Ace

"Pues no se todavía pero hay que avisarle a Sabo y Robin para que nos ayuden" susurra Nojiko

"YOSH!" grita Ace mientras se para y levanta su mano derecha en forma de puño, ganándose la mirada de "que pedo" de todos.

Y sin decir nada más se vuelve a sentar, con la mirada al suelo.

"Idiota" susurra Nojiko .

En ese instante Sanji se percata de algo

"O se me olvidaba…hoy hice el almuerzo yo" dice mientras saca de la nada una caja gigantesca y la abre revelando todo un festín

"DE DONDE SACO ESO!" gritan Ussop y Chopper con sus ojos saliendo de sus cuencas.

"INCREIBLE!" grita Luffy mientras toma una pieza de carne y se la empieza a comer con estrellitas en sus ojos.

"DELICIOSO!...prueba un poco Nami" dice el chico mientras toma un pedazo con un tenedor y lo dirige a la boca de la chica.

Nami con un leve sonrojo en los cachetes abre su boca dejando a Luffy que la alimente.

"_Me gusta que sea mas considerado conmigo que con los demás" _piensa Nami mientras mastica el bocado

"Esta delicioso!" exclama nami con una sonrisa

"_Me gusta su sonrisa"_ piensa luffy

"En serio Nami-Swan~… es un placer hacer comida por ti" dice Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

"Gracias Sanji-kun" dice Nami con una sonrisa, haciendo que sanji se convierta en un remolino al redor de la mesa.

"Y ya empezó" dicen todos con una gotita estilo anime.

Pero Luffy sentía diferente, una sensación de golpear a Sanji invadió al muguiwara, que empezó a tensar su puño.

"Todo bien capitán" dice Zoro mientras le pone una mano en su hombro para prevenir que el muchacho se aviente contra el rubio

"Eh?... este… si todo bien" dice luffy confuso "_pero que diablos?"_

Pero vivi cambia el ambiente que se comenzaba a tensar.

"Oigan chicas ustedes han tenido problemas últimamente con su ropa" pregunta

"A que te refieres Vivi" pregunta Nami

"Si últimamente han estado robando las pantis de las chicas" dice vivi un poquito apenada.

"_roban…."_piensa Sabo mientras se sale del trance que le provoca Robin al sonreírle y mirando a vivi.

"_panties.." _continua Ace mientras deja de discutir con Nojiko y le presta atención a Vivi

"_a las chicas.." _culmina luffy mientras toma otro bocado de lo que le da Nami y mira a vivi.

Pero toda la mesa piensa diferente a los hermanos e instantáneamente voltean a ver al rubio

"NO SOY YO IDIOTAS!...no soy yo mis linduras" dice sanji primero a los hombres y luego a las chicas.

"Dicen que en la noche una sombra negra se escabulle en el dormitorio de las chicas y luego de robar se adentra al bosque…unas que lo han visto dice que usa un traje morado o azul…" culmina Vivi

Instantáneamente todos vuelven a voltear en dirección a sanji

"QUE NO SOY YO!" grita Sanji

"Pues no estaría tan seguro…" dice Zoro mientras las chicas asienten

El resto del almuerzo sanji se la paso llorando en un rincón en posición fetal, por la opinión de las chicas.

"Y de casualidad lleva un afro?" pregunta Luffy

"Pues unas chicas dicen que si…como lo sabías Luffy-k…?" pregunta Vivi pero una mirada asesina de Nami la detiene de terminar esa frase "san…Luffy-san" dice Vivi rápidamente lavando su error que le pudo costar la vida.

"_Brook"_ piensan los tres hermanos

"Oi Luffy…ahora que lo pienso tu no tenias una afro en tu cuarto?" dice Ussop mientras Chopper asiente

"Eh?" exclama luffy mientras su sentido gomuracnido se activa y el se encoje para no recibir mucho dolor .

"Luuffyyyyy!" dice nami mientras levanta su puño "MALDITO PERVERTIDO!" grita nami mientras le golpea en la cara mandándolo al suelo.

Y asi termino su almuerzo Luffy desmayado en el suelo y con un chichon en la cabeza.

Ya en la noche la banda de hombres de los muguiwara se encontraba reunida en el cuarto de los hermanos "raros", ya que su capitán había llamado a reunión.

"Ahora de que estupidez vamos a hablar?" pregunta zoro mientras se acuesta en una de las camas y cierra su único ojo que tiene abierto.

"Chicos los eh reunido hoy porque, vamos a ir al dormitorio de las chicas a escondidas" dice luffy mientras los mira con los brazos cruzados.

"hai!..Capitan" dice Sanji parándose y saludando de forma militar, mientras todos solo pueden sentir pena.

"Lo que Luffy quiere decir es que creemos saber quien roba las pantis" dice Ace con tono serio.

"YOSH…adelante muchachos" grita Luffy

"Yea!"gritan todos

Todos asienten y salen del cuarto rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas

….

….

Los muchachos se encuentran en un pequeño cuarto, con la luz apagada y solo una lámpara ilumina el cuarto, el ambiente es tétrico y se puede oler el miedo llenar el lugar.

"P-p-pero como terminamos asi?"pregunta sabo mientras ve a todos los muchacho de la banda inconscientes y apilados en una esquina.

Mientras los únicos sobrevivientes al nefasto encuentro son Ace, Luffy y el, pero enfrente de ellos se encuentran tres figuras que parecen salidas del mismo infierno

"M-m-maldito Sanji…P-p-porque no pudo mantenerse callado" dice Ace mientras ve den dirección de donde se pueden ver tres ojos rojos y con llamas como pupilas.

"N-N-Nami…puedo explicarlo" dice Luffy mientras los tres hermanos se abrazan y empiezan a sudar frio.

"Asi que al final Ussop tenia razón…"dice Nami mientras se truena sus nudillos.

"Y ahora trajo acompañantes…" menciona nojiko con el mismo tono tétrico de nami y en la mano un bat

"Espero que estos nos den mas batalla que los otros" dice Robin mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

Automáticamente dos brazos aparecen en cada una de las piernas de Sabo. El muchacho solamente pone sus ojos en blanco y empieza a sudar mas que los otros dos hermanos.

"NO!...La Frankydiña…NO!" grita mientras abraza mas fuerte a sus hermanos.

Pero un grito de una chica, salva a Sabo de una semana con una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna.

"AAAAA ME HAN ROBADO MIS PANTIS!"se escucha en el pasillo

Las tres chicas miran a los tres hermanos que ha nada de orinarse están.

"Entonces ustedes…"dice Nojiko ya mas relajada

"No vinieron…."continua Robin ya en su estado normal pero sorprendida

"A robar nuestras pantis" termina Nami mientras deja que su enojo desaparezca

"No para que querríamos sus pantis…nosotros tenemos nuestra propia ropa interior" exclama luffy soltando a sus hermanos y haciendo un puchero

"_Me gusta su inocencia"_ piensa nami con una sonrisa.

"Entonces a que vinieron? " pregunta Nojiko

"Venimos a atrapar al ladrón" dice Ace recuperando su compostura y parándose

"Pues que esperan vamos por el!" Dice Robin mientras agarra la mano de Sabo y se lo lleva afuera del cuarto arrastrándolo.

"_GRACIAS DIOS!" _piensa Sabo mientras mira al cielo y una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos, claramente aliviado de haber escapado del castigo de la chica.

Los otros hermanos siguen a la pareja afuera del Dormitario hasta quedar de frente a el bosque y automáticamente a Nojiko se le ocurre una idea.

"Bien hay que separarnos, yo voy con Ace, Robin con Sabo y Nami con Luffy" dice y antes de que puedan protestar los chicos, toma a Ace de la mano y se lo lleva adentro del bosque, lo mismo hace Robin.

"Bueno eso nos deja a nosotros…solos" dice luffy pero se percata de la situación y se sonroja y evita la mirada de la chica.

"S-s-si…bueno vamos" dice Nami igualmente de sonrojada.

Ya adentro del bosque, la oscuridad reina, una pequeña neblina llena el lugar y el sonido de animales nocturnos como el Búho y los grillos dan un ambiente escalofriante. Al instante luffy siente que alguien lo toma del brazo, y se voltea para golpear cualquier cosa que sea lo que lo está agarrando, pero solo choca con la nuca de la peli-naranja que tiene su cabeza hundida en su brazo. Con una sonrisa el chico se voltea y mira hacia en frente y respira hondo.

"_Me gusta su olor natural a mandarinas" _piensa el chico mientras sigue caminando.

"Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?" pregunta Luffy en un tono suave

"B-b-baka, Solo concéntrate en buscar al ladrón" dice Nami aun con la cabeza escondida en el brazo de Luffy.

Pero la chica de repente siente un peso extra en su cabeza, alza la vista para ver al chico sonreír.

"_Me gusta su sonrisa"_piensa la chica mientras se sonroja

"_Me gusta cuando se sonroja" _dice el chico, en ese instante Nami se percata que trae puesto el sombrero del chico

"Puedes usarlo…" dice el chico "temporalmente" agrega rápidamente mientras empieza a caminar.

"_Me gusta que solo yo pueda usar su sombrero"_ piensa nami mientras sonríe y abraza el brazo del chico.

Y así continúan la búsqueda en el bosque hasta que un súbito movimiento de unos arbustos y el sonido de un violín suena.

"Yohoho~…Yohohohoooo~" se escucha en todo el bosque mandando un escalofrió a Nami, quien voltea a ver a Luffy pero este solamente sonríe.

"Te encontré" dice el muchacho mientras comienza a correr agarrado de la mano con Nami.

Nami no puede decir una palabra ya que luffy la lleva corriendo a una velocidad increíble que si abre la boca, probablemente se trague algún insecto. Corren hasta pasar unos arbustos y salir en un claro.

"TE ENCONTRE!"se oye el grito de los tres hermanos que salen al mismo tiempo de entre el bosque, jalando cada quien a su chica

"IDIOTAS!" gritan las tres chicas mientras cada una golpea a su respectivo chico

"Yohohohoho~…veo con mis ojos que aun son débiles antes las mujeres, Luffy-san, Ace-san, Sabo-san,…claro que yo no tengo ojos Yohohohohoho~" dice una sombre detrás de las chicas

Las tres chicas se voltean lentamente solo para ser golpeadas por la imagen de una calavera.

"KYA!"gritan las tres chicas mientras sus cabellos se ponen de punta.

"BROOK!" gritan los tres hermanos parándose y abrasando al esqueleto

"Yohohohohoho ~" el esqueleto rie, pero se percata de las tres chicas y pasa de los chicos

Se acerca a las chicas y se para enfrente de ellas, se lustra sus zapatos negros de quita el polvo de su traje morado, estira un poco su corbata blanca en forma de moño, y se ajusta su afro.

"Dile algo" susurra Nojiko a Nami

"No dile tu…yo me estoy muriendo de miedo" dice nami temblando

"Discúlpenme señoritas…" el esqueleto cortes mente hace una reverencia ganando un poco la confianza de las tres chicas"…serán tan amables de mostrarme sus pantis"

BUMB!

Una explosión se puede divisar desde un satélite fácilmente, una vez disipado el humo se puede ver a tres chicas sacudiéndose el polvo de sus manos mientras se alejan de un moribundo esqueleto, aunque el ya esta muerto (skull joke ;D).

…..

Ya en la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas los tres hermanos cargan con los cuerpos de sus nakamas y la del esqueleto que sigue inconsciente.

"Bueno nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos buenos para nada" dice Sabo mientras le da un abrazo a Robin y se comienza a ir "Nos vemos mañana"

Misma acción hace Ace pero con Nojiko quien le suelta un golpe en la cabeza después de cortar el abrazo "Cuida esa mano curiosa " y se aleja dejando a un Ace noqueado.

"Bueno Nami nos vemos mañana" Dice luffy mientras la abraza

"_Me gusta cuando tenemos nuestros momentos solos" _piensan ambos

"Si nos vemos mañana" dice Nami zafándose lentamente del abrazo.

Luffy toma el cuerpo de Ace y lo avienta al aire de tal manera que quede arriba del montón de cuerpos de sus nakamas que lleva sobre el hombro, y se comienza alejar. Ya a unos paso luffy posa su mirado sobre su hombro y divisa a la pelirroja aun viéndolo

"_Está claro…Me gusta Luffy/Nami" _piensan ambos al mismo tiempo mientras una sonrisa y uno sonrojo se impregna en sus rostros.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

LuNaNaluOnePieceFairyTail12


	7. Chapter 7

**YO!**

**HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERAR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE SIGAN COMENTANDO, ES UN GUSTO REALIZAR ESTE FIC, LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO :D**

**PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC **_**FAIRY DEATH**_** NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE TAMBIEN HOY VOY A ACTUALIZAR ESE FIC.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO….A LEER!**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme, Monkey. D. Teresa y dulce candy….**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS ESPERO SIGAN SIENDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Es un hermoso dia jueves, y aunque es dia de escuela los Miguiwara siempre encuentran el modo de convertirlo en un día extremadamente divertido.

Actualmente nos encontramos con Zoro, Sanji, Luffy y Brook que están caminando en los pasillos de uno de los edificios del colegio, Zoro lleva unos pantalones cafés y una playera blanca en forma de V dejando ver su musculoso cuerpo, lleva su carpeta en la mano derecha y su otra mano la lleva en metida en una de las bolsas del pantalón , Sanji lleva su típico traje negro, con camisa amarilla rallada y arremangada , con su corbata negra floja y el cuello desabotonado lleva su saco sobre su mano izquierda, Luffy por primera vez pasa de las bermudas y lleva puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla de tono descolorado, con playera blanca un poco ajustada y una chaqueta roja, con su sombrero colgado en su espalda, lleva una mochila café colgada en su brazo derecho pero que cruza y queda colgada en su lado izquierdo un poco debajo de su cintura y está en forma vertical, Brook lleva su típico vestuario.

"Entonces chicos que vamos a hacer hoy?" pegunta luffy mientras coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca.

"dormir" dice Zoro mientras levanta la mano

"Robar pantis" dice brook mientras levanta la mano igual que Zoro

"Apoyo a Brook..." menciona Sanji haciendo el mismo gesto que los otros dos.

"Shishishi…pues si es lo mas divertido que podemos hacer… no hay de otra shishishi" menciona Luffy con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ahí en uno de los Salones del edificio de al lado (los edificios solo son de dos pisos), una peli-naranja que se encuentra en uno de los pupitres que da a la ventana, parece percatarse de algo y levanta la vista abruptamente de su libreta y deja de tomar notas, para mirar afuera de la ventana.

"mmm….Que pasa Nami?" menciona Vivi que se encuentra en su pupitre atrás de Nami.

"No…lo…se…." Dice Nami aun viendo hacia a fuera"…Pero…siento como que tengo que pegarle a Luffy…" dice la chica aun con cara pensativa pero volteándose de nuevo a su libreta.

Vivi solo frunce el seño en confusión, y vuelve su vista a su libreta.

De vuelta con los chicos, Luffy no para de reír por la cara que los tres chicos, los tres tienen su quijada hasta el suelo y con sus ojos casi apunto de salirse, excepto Brook que no tiene ojos "Skull joke"(amo esos chistes).

"Jajajajaja…deberían de ver sus caras jajajajaja…era broma chicos jajajajaja" menciona luffy con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Creo te estás juntando mucho con estos dos" menciona Zoro mientras apunta a Brook y Sanji.

"Por un momento me sentí orgulloso de ti…" dice Sanji mientras Brook asiente.

"Jajajaja…como creen a mí eso no me llama la atención" menciona luffy que comienza a caminar seguido de los otros tres.

"Ahora que salió el tema…" dice Sanji que camina al lado izquierdo de luffy " Hay una pregunta que eh querido hacerte desde hace un tiempo…" dice Sanji mientras voltea a ver a luffy "Eres gay?" pregunta serio.

Zoro que camina al lado derecho de Luffy, pone atención a la platica, que aunque no quiera admitirlo siempre se había preguntado los mismo del chico ya que no muestra ningún interés en una chica, bueno eso es lo que el ha visto, Brook simplemente ladea su cabeza en forma de negación, cuantas veces no habrá escuchado la misma pregunta y a la misma persona.

"Eh?" dice luffy mientras voltea a ver a Sanji frunciendo el seño en sentido de confusión, después de un rato vuelve a estallar en risas y lagrimas vuelven a Salir de sus ojos.

"Jajajajajaja…y eso a que ha venido jajajaja…no Sanji no soy gay, lo lamento" dice Luffy entre risas y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sanji.

"YO NO SOY GAY IDIOTA!" grita Sanji furioso ganándose la atención de todos los del pasillo.

"entonces por que lo preguntas?"…menciona Luffy mientras lo ve con cara de confusión.

"Era curiosidad…como no te eh visto mostrar interés en ninguna chica.." dice Sanji ya más relajado.

Instantáneamente a Luffy le llega la imgen de un Peli-naranja muy familiar y se sonroja un poco, pero lo esconde colocándose su sombrero.

"Pues yo nunca eh dicho que no me guste alguien?..."dice Luffy serio, ganándose la atención de Zoro y Sanji que se paran en seco, pero Brook no parece sorprendido.

Ambos chicos se agarran la cabes con ambas manos mientras la ladean de un lado a otro, ya que les empezó a doler, era mucha información para digeriri de un momento a otro, primero Luffy quiere robar pantis, luego resulta que si le gustan las chicas y ahora resulta que ya tiene en mente a una.

Zoro es el primero en hablar.

"Haber, haber haber…nos estas diciendo que te gusta alguien del Colegio." Dice Zoro con una mano en alto para que el chico se detenga.

"mmm…pues si" responde Luffy con un tono simple y voltendo a ver a ambos.

"Este día se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro" dice Zoro y comienza a caminar, Sanji le sigue el paso.

Llegando a la cafetería el cuarteto se sienta en una de las mesas, no sin antes ir dejando un rastro de chicas desmayadas por el aspecto de Brook.

Luffy ladea su cabeza viendo a la chicas y luego volteando a ver a Brook con su mano en la barbilla como pensando algo, luego de un momento Luffy sonríe y de entre sus cosas saca una bolsa café, saca un lapicero y le dibuja algo sin avisar se la pone en la cabeza a brook, quien voltea a ver a Sanji y a Zoro quienes empiezan a romper en carcajadas.

Brook se quita la bolsa y ve el dibujo es una cara como esta :P , así literalmente.

"Eres tan cruel Luffy-san…"murmura Brook con un aura de deprecion y de rodillas con las manos en la cara en una de las esquinas de la cafetería.

"Jajajaja… vamos Brook, si hasta te hace ver guapo" dice Zoro en tono burlon.

"Jajajaja… el marimo tiene razón, resalta tu tez morena jajajaja" dice Sanji, automáticamente ambos Sanji y Zoro vuelven a estallar en carcajadas, mientras Luffy ladea su cabeza en confusión.

Ya después de que todos se relajaron y Brook empezó a preguntar por pantis, Sanji se pone serio y se volte a ver a Luffy

"Entonces ya le dijiste a la chica?.." menciona Sanji ganando la atención de los otros dos.

"Pues no, pero hoy planeo invitarla a salir…" dice Luffy pensativo.

"y quien es la desafortunada chica…"menciona Zoro

"…Shishishi, no les voy a decir pero es alguien que conocen…" responde Luffy, los tres solo sonríen sabiendo que realmente no les va a decir nada.

"Bueno dinos mínimo como es?.." pide Sanji

"mmm.." piensa luffy, procurando no revelar la identidad de la chica" Pues es de un carácter fuerte, pero conmigo también se porta amable, es alta , muchos chicos andan tras ella…" dice Luffy mientras se quita el sombrero"…a y es porrista" dice con un leve sonrojo y con una sonrisa.

"_mmm…caracter fuerte" _piensa Sanji

"_se porta solo amable con el"_ piensa Zoro

"_pantis…" _Brook

"_alta, tiene muchos chicos atrás de ella…y es porrista" _ambos chicos parecen haber descifrado el enigma, así es ni más ni menos que…"_Hancock" _ambos piensan con una sonrisa.

"pues te va a ser difícil créeme…" dice Sanji

"El ero-cook tiene razón…esa chica es muy creída" menciona Zoro

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!" grita Luffy parándose abruptamente y sonrojándose "P-p-pero…c-c-como lo descubrieron!" grita mientras les apunta con el dedo.

"Es demasiado fácil de adivinar…" mencionan ambos con una sonrisa triunfal "Bueno y como planeas decirle…" menciona Zoro.

"Pues solo me iba a acercar a ella esta tarde al acabar la práctica y le iba a decir "me gustas…salgamos"" dice luffy mientras se sienta y encoge los hombros diciéndolo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

"No seas idiota!" dice Sanji dándole un golpe en la cabeza "tienes que acercártele… le sonríes…te arrodillas, le besas la mano y le dices "ya puedes dejar de esperar porque ya llego tu caballero en armadura de oro, que te parece si comenzamos este cuento de hadas y no saltamos las adversidades, solo para vivir felices por siempre"" dice Sanji.

"Y cuantas veces te ha funcionado a ti?..." menciona Zoro, mientras Sanji baja la mirada "Yo apoyo a Luffy en su decisión" dice mientras le da cinco a Luffy mientras sonríen.

"No seas imbécil…siendo Luffy necesitara la cantidad más grande de piropos si quieres que ella acepte" dice Sanji a Zoro apuntando a Luffy, Zoro voltea a ver a Luffy, solo para ver como se pica la nariz con su dedo mientras los ve.

"Creo…que le di mucha confianza" dice Zoro

"Ya ves…además va a ser su primera novia, tiene que ser perfecto" dice Sanji

"Eh?" dice Luffy en confusión, mientras se saca el dedo y los ve "Ello no va ser mi primera novia…yo eh tenido…" dice Luffy mientras mira hacia arriba como contando"Tres novias…" dice Luffy mientras les pone su mano enfrente de ellos y levanta 4 dedos orgulloso de su inteligencia.

"_idiota" _piensan los 2, ya que Brook, se aburrió de la conversación y se fue cantando _Pantis._

"Ja…me estás diciendo que un idiota como tu ha tenido novia..." dice Sanji en tono burlón.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen…la suerte del estúpido, el pervertido la desea" dice Zoro burlándose de ambos, Sanji le manda una mirada asesina, mientras que Luffy asiente con una sonrisa, claramente no entendió el chiste.

"No les estoy engañando chicos.." dice Luffy mientras se cruza de brazos " veamos mi primera novia fue…Silk, si ella vivía en mi aldea…luego fue una tal Alvida, pero como que me asustaba un poco así que no funciono…y la ultima ustedes la conocen bien" dice luffy mientras les da una sonrisa.

"Fue Vivi..." dice simplemente Luffy

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" grita Sanji mientras le apunta, Zoro solo abre bien sus ojos en sorpresa ante la revelación de Luffy "Me estás diciendo que mi Vivi-chwan acepto ser novia de un idiota como tu…"

"Eh?...yo no le pedí que fuese mi novia…ella fue quien me dijo" dice Luffy ladeando su cabeza un poco.

"NO TE CREO!...llevo días pidiéndole salir y me ha dicho que solo me quiere como amigo" dice Sanji

"Si es verdad…todo paso un Jueves como hoy…ella y yo íbamos juntos en la Preparatoria a la mitad de ella para ser precisos…." Dice Luffy mientras se pone la mano en la barbilla y mira el techo, con ojos brillantes.

-FLASHBACK-

Luffy se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento junto con sus hermanos, donde se llevaban a cabo pequeños duelos entre ellos para mejorar sus poderes de las Akuma no mi.

"Luuuuffyyyyyy-kun!"Grita Vivi acompañada de otras tres chicas acercándose al campo de entrenamiento.

"Eh?..." menciona Luffy buscando a quien grito su nombre"Oh… Vivi!" grita Luffy dándose la vuelta y saludándola, pero es mandado a volar, por una inmensa bola de fuego.

"Nunca dejes de poner atención" dice Ace con una sonrisa pero al ver a Vivi sonríe y se dirige a Sabo" Hay que tomar un descanso" Sabo ve a Vivi y sonríe igualmente al ver a su pequeño hermano menor acercarse a ella y asiente a Ace.

"Maldito Ace…" dice Luffy mientras se para y se limpia el polvo" Como has estado Vivi?" pregunta Luffy con una sonrisa

"Bien!...Lamento el haberte distraído" dice Vivi mientras ve las heridas del chico

"Oh no es nada" dice Luffy aun con su sonrisa

"Bien!..."vuelve a decir Vivi

"Y que te trae por aquí Vivi…aunque es una agradable sorpresa" dice Luffy poniéndose su sombrero y sentándose junto con la chica, mientras la chica se sonroja.

"G-g-gracias..P-pues vine a preguntarte algo" dice Vivi mientras su sonrojo se comienza a acrecentar y mira al suelo"Ya sabes que te considero mi mejor amigo…" menciona Vivi mientras Luffy la ve y asiente"Y que te eh dicho lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo…" Luffy vuelve a asentir" Tu también me has dicho que te gusta estar conmigo…" Luffy solo sigue asintiendo" y últimamente hemos estado saliendo y nos hemos hecho muy cercanos" Luffy vuelve a asentir" Pues lo eh e-e-estado pensando y…" dice levantando la vista y revelando toda su cara Roja"…y y y...te quería preguntar… si…si quisieras ser mi …mi…" dice Vivi pero cierra los ojos "MI NOVIO!" grita la chica mientras cierra los ojos y su cara empieza a sacar humo de pena.

"Claro" la peli-azul escucha decir, y lentamente abre los ojos, solo para chocar con la cara de Luffy que tiene impregnada una sonrisa pero es más brillante esta vez, Vivi no conteniendo su emoción se abalanza sobre el chico mientras lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

"Shishishi" sonríe Luffy mientras le regresa el abrazo y así siguen por un momento, hasta que Vivi rompe el abrazo.

"Bueno…me tengo que ir, sino mi papa me va a regañar…" dice la chica mientras ambos se paran y le regala a Luffy un beso en la mejilla "Nos vemos mañana"

"Adios" se despide Luffy de la chica que ya va en camino con sus amigas, se gira y se dirige a donde sus hermanos están sentados tomando agua.

Se sienta entre los dos y voltea a ver primero a Ace

"Tengo novia…"le dice provocando que Ace escupa el agua que esta tomando y se comienza a ahogar, y se voltea a ver a Sabo mientras ladea su cabeza

"Que es una novia?" pregunta provocando que Sabo escupa el agua que esta tomando y se comienza a ahogar como Ace.

-FINAL DEL FLASHBACK-

"Y después…ya en el hospital ellos me dijieron que era una novia y que hacían los novios…así que me di cuenta que ya había tenido otras antes jajajajajaja….." dice Luffy mientras se rasca la nuca.

"PERO SI NO HAS DICHO NADA!" grita Sanji

"Solo te quedaste viendo el techo por 10 minutos y luego volviste a hablar" le dice Zoro con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

"Oh bueno…de todos modos creo que ya no le gusto, ya me dejo de decir Luffy-kun, ahora me dice Luffy-san me pregunto por qué?" dice Luffy mientras empieza a pensar.

"Pues ya no hay tiempo tenemos practica y vamos tarde…Nos vamos Capitan" menciona Zoro parándose.

"Yosh" dice Luffy mientras comienzan a caminar y se escucha murmurar a Sanji entre sollozos "_PORQUE CON EL!"_

El entrenamiento paso sin inconvenientes, ya que para sorpresa de algunos Luffy deja de ser bromista y se pone serio en cada práctica, tomando su rol de capitán enserio.

Ya terminada la práctica Zoro y Sanji deciden ayudar un poco a su capitán y se acercan a las Porristas que siempre practican a un lado de la chancha.

"Hey!" mencionan los dos al acercárseles

"hey que pasa chicos" menciona Vivi que esta con Nami y Robin

"solo vienen a causar problemas…" murmura Nami

"Tranquila bruja que venimos a ayudar a Luffy" menciona Zoro, mientras Sanji perdió de vista su objetivo por el que se acercaron y comienza a girar alrededor de las chicas que están en su uniforme de porristas.

"Luffy?" pregunta Nami cambiando su actitud a preocupada "le paso algo?" pregunta, Zoro se sorprende de su cambio de humor, y por el hecho de que no se haya ofendido por el sobrenombre.

Pero antes de que responda, otra chica se acerca rápidamente a él y lo agarra de su playera y lo empieza a agitar.

"Mi Luffy…que le paso? Respóndeme te lo ordeno" ordena Hancock

"Desde cuando es _tu _Luffy" dice una Nami entre dientes enfatizando en el tu, y a punto de estallar contra la chica, mientras forma un puño con ambas manos.

"Desde el momento en que nos vimos" dice Hancock mientras se sonroja y se tapa la cara con sus manos "Ese día nos dimos cuenta que somos el uno para el otro".

Nami a punto estuvo de responder a ese comentario, lazándosele a la chica y sacarle por la fuerza la idea de que Luffy quiere con ella. Pero el comentario de Zoro la congelo

"Bueno…solo venia porque Luffy iba a invitar a salir a Hancock pero como veo que ella también lo quiere no hay nada que temer" dice Zoro mientras ve como Luffy se acerca

"_Qué?" _se pregunta Nami apunto de soltar la primera lagrima, mientras igual ve a Luffy acercarse

"Sii!" grita Hancock mientras ve a Luffy acercarse

"_a él, le gusta ella" _piensa Nami mientras oye su corazón empezarse a romper "_siempre fue ella"_ piensa mientras se pone una mano en donde está su corazón y se fuerza para no derramar ninguna lagrima, no aquí, no frente a él "_pero…duele" _y cierra los ojos no quiere ver la escena.

De repente algo cálido toma esa mano y la hace abrir sus ojos dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima, al abrir sus ojos choca con la imagen de Luffy agarrándole la mano con su cara de seriedad y mirándola a los ojos, ve sobre el hombro del muchacho y todos tienen una expresión de sorpresa excepto Robin, mientras Hancock está que arde de rabia.

"Q-q-que quieres?..."pregunta Nami mirándolo a los ojos levantando la cabeza ya que él es más alto, puede escuchar como su mente le grita que salga de ahí y deje al chico parado pero su corazón le ordena quedarse y escucharlo.

"Nami…"dice Luffy en un tono tan suave que la chica puede sentir su corazón lentamente como vuelve a latir, mientras las lagrimas se esfuman y un sentimiento agradable y confortante invade todo su ser "Nami…" vuelve a repetir de la misma manera mientras toma su otra mano que aun no tenia agarrada, y un leve sonrojo se comienza a formar en el chico, haciendo que Nami sienta que en estos momentos solo ellos dos están en el Campo.

"Nami…te gustaría salir conmigo?" pregunta Luffy mientras una suave brisa pasa entre ellos y Nami comienza a sonreír olvidándose de todo el dolor que hace unos instantes sentía, ese era un don que Luffy tenía, que solo él poseía.

"_Tan solo verlo hace que mi dolor se vaya…"_piensa Nami mientras se quita las manos de Luffy suavemente y lo abraza de la misma manera " _Y me gusta que sea asi…"_

"Me encantaría Luffy…me encantaría" le responde Nami suavemente mientras ambos sonríen y cierran los ojos

"Shishishi" sonríe Luffy y la abraza un poquito más fuerte.

Todo el mundo mira a la pequeña pareja abrazándose y sonríen, bueno casi todos, Hancock esta que se la lleva el tren y se quiere aventar a separarlos, pero Robin y Nojiko la detienen, mientras Ace y Sabo solo sonríen.

"_Ya era hora "_piensan los cuatro

"_Casi la cagamos" _piensan Zoro y Sanji, pero sonríen al ver a la pareja abrazarse y sonrojarse mientras sonríen.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**En el siguiente veremos la cita de Luffy y Nami, Bien!.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**YO!**

**MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS, ESTOY DE REGRESO, Y YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!, ADIOS A LOS EXAMENES!.**

**POR FIN ME DEDICARE A LOS FICS PARA MEJORARLOS AL 100 Y ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR CADA DOS DIAS OK.**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme, Monkey. D. Teresa, dulce candy, A y TKrieg….**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS ESPERO SIGAN SIENDO DE SU AGRADO, Y A LOS QUE ME AGREGAN CADA DIA A FAVORITOS.**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

"_Nami…te gustaría salir conmigo?" pregunta Luffy mientras una suave brisa pasa entre ellos y Nami comienza a sonreír olvidándose de todo el dolor que hace unos instantes sentía, ese era un don que Luffy tenía, que solo él poseía._

"_Tan solo verlo hace que mi dolor se vaya…"piensa Nami mientras se quita las manos de Luffy suavemente y lo abraza de la misma manera " Y me gusta que sea asi…"_

"_Me encantaría Luffy…me encantaría" le responde Nami suavemente mientras ambos sonríen y cierran los ojos_

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Es una hermosa mañana de día Viernes en el Colegio One Piece, con aves cantando mientras sale el Sol, con una suave briza refrescante que hace que el cuerpo se relaje, parece ser un día perfecto, y más que perfecto para una cita, o eso es lo que piensan los Muguiwaras.

En una de las habitaciones de los dormitorios de chicos, se encuentran tres siluetas preparándose para la escuela, dos de ellas se encuentran totalmente vestidas, uno es un chico pecoso, lleva puesta una camisa roja desbotonada y bajo esta una playera blanca con unos pantalones negros, el otro chico es un chico rubio que trae puestos unos pantalones cafés claros y una playera azul un poco ajustada de manga larga. Mientras que la tercera persona sale del baño envuelto solamente en una toalla revelando en su pecho una enorme X.

"Entonces Luffy…a dónde vas a llevar a Nami?" pregunta Ace mientras se acerca a su cama y comienza a acomodar sus cosas para la escuela

"Pues yo la quería a llevar a cenar a uno de los restaurantes que hay en los Centros Comerciales de por aquí… ya saben algo no tan formal…" menciona Luffy mientras se acerca a su cama y toma otra toalla y se seca el cabello.

"Suena bien…pero siento como que aun no terminas de hablar" Comenta Sabo mientras toma una manzana de su escritorio y la muerde.

"Pues si…" dice Luffy mientras comienza a sacar su ropa" pero luego llego Sanji y nos dijo que el con gusto le hablaría a su papá para que nos hiciera un descuento en el Baratie.." menciona mientras se coloca unos jeans obscuros.

"Pues eso esta mejor, no?…pero no suenas muy convencido" menciona Ace quien toma una Naranja y se sienta al lado de Sabo viendo a Luffy.

"Pues es que ya sabes que el Baratie es 5 estrellas…" se queja Luffy mientras se pone una playera gris de manga corta "…y voy a tener que ponerme traje…y aag no me gusta usarlo" menciona mientras se pone un suéter ajustado verde de cuello en forma de V dejando ver un poco de la playera gris.

"Jajajaja y entonces por qué aceptaste la oferta de Sanji? "pregunta Sabo

"Pues…por que hubieran visto como se le ilumino la cara a Nami…" se queja Luffy mientras arrastra sus pasos dejando sus brazos que se muevan al ritmo de estos, mientras camina a donde están sus hermanos tomando una mandarina y se deja caer en una de las sillas "Como le puedes decir que no, cuando te mira asi…" dice mientras sonríe y se le queda viendo a la mandarina.

…Silencio….

"PFFF" dicen los dos hermanos al unisonó mientras se sueltan en carcajadas.

"Eh?" dice Luffy mientras los ve y piensa en lo que dijo, antes de que su cara se torne totalmente Roja.

"DE QUE SE ESTAN RIENDO!" grita Luffy parándose y apuntándoles con el dedo completamente rojo.

"jajaja…de nada Luffy …jajaja" dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas.

"Si jajajaja…" dice Sabo mientras recupera aire "vámonos…. que se nos hace tarde para el Colegio" continua mientras también se limpia las lagrimas.

Los tres hermanos toman sus cosas y sus respectivos sombreros mientras salen del cuarto.

….

La mañana paso sin ningún inconveniente y todos tomaron sus clases que les correspondían, el viernes es el día en que Luffy comparte todas sus clases con Ussop, y Chopper se les une ya que solo tienen tres clases este día y salen a la 1, de ahí en adelante tienen el día libre.

Los tres se encuentran rumbo a la cafetería, mientras caminan atreves del campus una sonrisa nunca deja sus caras.

"jajajajaja…espera espera…" dice Luffy mientras se detiene y los otros dos lo miran sonriendo" ahora quién soy?" dice mientras oculta su ojo izquierdo con su cabelloy riza su ceja derecha, mientras finge fumar.

"Vamos rumbo a la cafetería del amor" menciona mientras saca aire como fumando

"Pff…jajajajajajaja" se empiezan reír los otros dos

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano de ahí, Sanji se encuentra rumbo a la fuente a conquistar a una chica, pero se detiene cuando su ceja comienza a temblar.

"mm?...alguien se esta burlando de mi" menciona serio viendo hacia la cafetería y apretando su puño.

"marimooooooo!" grita entre dientes y con rabia mientras va corriendo a buscarlo

De vuelta con Luffy

"Me va!" dice Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos

"Un mapache!" gritan los otros dos

"SI NO EH EMPEZADO IDIOTAS!"grita Chopper

"Espera tengo un mejor…" dice Luffy y le quita el sobrero a chopper y se lo pone, pero oculta su cabeza con el sombrero mientras se balancea como apenado "Oh…R-R-Robin-chan m-m-me volteo a v-v-ver…"

Pero los otros dos chicos solo aspiran aire con miedo y sorpresa " Sabo!" gritan los dos

"Si!" dice Luffy quitándose el sobrero pero solo se topa con un puño que lo manda directo al suelo.

"Decías algo idiota?..." pregunta Sabo mientras lo mira con una mirada asesina "Yo no soy asi.." dice mientras infla el pecho.

"Seguro Sabo-kun~?" – "R-R-Robin-Chan c-c-cuando llegaste?" pregunta mientras se pone todo rojo y se da la vuelta para encararla pero…

"Jajajajaja…esa fue mi imitación de Robin" menciona Ussop en el suelo riéndose a más no poder junto con los otros dos, mientras Sabo se va apretando sus diente y murmuran "Malditos me las pagaran…"

Después de un momento de risas Luffy divisa a su peli-naranja favorita.

"Oi Nami…" grita Luffy mientras se acerca a ella

"mm? Se va Luffy…" dice Chopper ganando un –Buuubuuu- por parte de Ussop hacia Luffy y uniéndosele en la acción.

"Hey Luffy…" dice Nami mientras se voltea y le da una sonrisa.

"Como estas Luffy-san" pregunta Vivi que acompaña a Nami junto con Robin

"Bien chicas y ustedes?" pregunta Luffy mientras comienza a caminar junto con ellas.

"Bien también Luffy…íbamos rumbo al Centro comercial para comprar unos vestidos… quieres venir?" pregunta Nami con la misma sonrisa

"mmm…no es muy aburrido ir de compras…mejor regreso con los chicos…" dice Luffy mientras se para "no vemos en la noche" lo último lo dice con un guiño haciendo a Nami sonrojar pero asentir energéticamente. Luego corre a donde están Chopper y Ussop con cara de preocupación.

"Que pasa chicos?"pregunta Luffy mientras se pone el sombrero.

"Luffy! Gracias a dios que llegas!" grita Ussop al borde de las lagrimas

"LUFFY!...abrázame abrázame!" grita Chopper mientras se abalanza y abraza a luffy casi llorando.

"que pasa chicos?" pregunta Luffy mientras abraza al pequeño Chopper pero con un tono de preocupación.

"Como que que pasa! ….mira!" dice Ussop mientras apunta a un balón que esta entre las ramas de un árbol "Se nos quedo el balón con el que andábamos jugando allí arriba"

Luffy voltea a ver el balón y luego a los dos chicos antes de soltarse en carcajadas.

"JAJAJAJAJAJ…dios chicos ustedes siempre exagerando todo jajajajaja" dice Luffy a punto de llorar.

"Nosotros nunca exageramos!"gritan ambos enojados

"Siempre!… me acuerdo cuando…" dice Luffy

-FLASHBACK-

"LUFFY!...Chopper perdió sus pulgares" grita Ussop

"Luffy!...abrázame abrázame!" grita Chopper abrazando a Luffy

"Pero nunca has tenido pulgares…"dice Luffy

"Eh?.."

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

"O también cuando…."continua Luffy

-FLASHBACK-

"LUFFY!... NOS HEMOS QUEDADO CIEGOS" grita Ussop al no ver nada.

"Luffy!...abrázame abrázame ¡!" grita Chopper buscando a Luffy pero no ve nada

Hasta que Luffy prende la Luz del cuarto

"Eh?"

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

"Ah y también…." Dice Luffy levantando un dedo

"Ya ya…solo ayúdanos a bajarlo" dice Ussop con una gotita estilo anime.

"Mmm…que tal si te aviento, agarras el balón y te vuelvo a agarrar" le dice Luffy a Ussop

"Bien!" exclama Ussop

Luffy toma Ussop y lo avienta hasta que alcanza la altura del balón y esta listo para volverlo a agarra.

"EEEH!...me acabo de acordar que no tengo trajes que ponerme!" dice Luffy y empieza a correr

"USSOP!" grita Chopper cambiándose a su mitad humano y aventándose para agarrar a Ussop pero se avienta tarde y Ussop cae al suelo mientras él choca con el árbol ambos noqueados.

_MIENTRAS TANTO_

Sanji se encuentra en la cafetería, olvidando completamente que buscaba a Zoro, con una bella chica de aproximadamente unos 20 años, mas chica de estatura que él, tiene ojos verdes y cabello café además de corto, lleva una minifalda rosa y una blusa verde con escote, ambos se encuentran sentado en una de las mesas de la vasta cafetería.

"Entonces mi querida Wendy-chwan…te gustaría salir conmigo~" pregunta Sanji mientras le besa la mano y pone ojos en forma de corazón, sacándole una risita juguetona a la chica.

"Me encan…." Pero no termino de escuchar la respuesta de la chica, ya que alguien lo esta arrastrado fuera del lugar, solamente puede ver como la chica se va alejando de él, lagrimas salen de sus ojos y voltea ver quién es el que lo interrumpe

"TU!...maldito capitán…era la primera en decir que si!..." grita Sanji a Luffy

"No hay tiempo Sanji…tu eres el único que usa trajes…tienes que ayudarme a encontrar uno" dice Luffy en tono serio, haciendo que Sanji sonría y asienta, mientras caminan a un centro comercial.

_CON NAMI_

Son alrededor de las 8 de la noche y Nami se encuentra en su cuarto arreglándose, maquillándose, revisando su vestido, buscando sus zapatillas, sus pendientes, gritándole a Nojiko que la peine, rogándole a Robin que deje de tomarle el pelo con lo que puede pasar en su cita y Vivi ayudándola con su maniquiur.

"Nojiko!...rápido péiname" grita Nami desesperada sentada enfrente de su tocador y del espejo.

"Tranquila Nami…solo es una cita…además no creo que Luffy sea el tipo de chico que se fije en el exterior" menciona Nojiko mientras comienza a cepillar su cabello

"Lo se…" dice Nami mientras suspira y sonríe" Es solo que quiero que esta cita sea la mejor de todas.."

"Entonces ya la planeaste toda?" Pregunta Robin mientras ayuda a buscar las zapatillas de la chica.

"Si…" menciona Nami risueña" Primero pasara por mi y caminaremos juntos mientras lo abrazo del brazo hasta su carro, iremos al restaurante y comeremos tranquilos ante la luz de las velas, después caminaremos un rato hasta llegar a la orilla del mar y ver el ocaso y las estrellas, luego nos miraremos y nos daremos nuestro primer beso a la luz de la Luna" termina con una voz suave y soñadora.

"Se oye perfecto…aunque Luffy no parece del tipo romántico" menciona Nojiko con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana tan ilusionada.

Nami comienza a preocuparse un poco, pero Vivi aclara su garganta haciendo que todas las chicas le presten atención.

"Luffy…" comienza ignorando el sufijo dando a entender que se puso seria" parecerá un poco distraído en este campo…" pasa su vista de la mano a la cara de Nami para verla a los ojos" pero te puedo asegurar que es el chico mas romántico que puedas encontrar…" ahora le sonríe" es como si los momentos románticos estén atraídos a él…lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar" culmina volviendo a su trabajo

Y Nami no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella, por experiencia propia, sabe muy bien que Luffy sabe cuando hablar y qué decir, sabe qué hacer y cuando hacerlo, sabe cuando ponerse serio y cuando sacarle una risa. Simplemente Luffy sabe cómo tratarla y para Nami eso es lo único que necesita, no tendrá poemas, ni una docena de rosas esperándola cada día, pero a cambio tendrá su total atención y devoción, tendrá esa sonrisa que solo le dedica a ella, tendrá ese lado de Luffy que solo ella ha conocido, tendrá a Luffy solo para ella. Ese último pensamiento hizo que Nami mostrara la más grande y brillante sonrisa que su hermana hubiese visto en ella.

"Esta noche será perfecta…" suspira Nami

_CON LUFFY_

"Estas listo Luffy?" pregunta Ace

"Yea..!" responde Luffy con un dedo en la nariz

"Suerte….la necesitaras" lo ultimo lo susurra Sabo y Ace asiente

"Bien…me voy me llevo el carro Ace" dice Luffy tomando las llaves

_EN EL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS_

"Hey Luffy…Nami ya esta lista vendrá en cualquier momento" saluda Nojiko a Luffy mientras ambos están en la puerta.

"Si gracias" responde Luffy con una sonrisa.

Nojiko siente unas pequeñas palmadas en su hombro y voltea, sonriendo abre completamente la puerta revelando a Nami en un vestido rojo ajustado a su figura, revelando un escote tentador, no tiene tirantes, el vistido llega apenas un poquito arriba de sus rodillas, lleva sobre sus hombros una mascada del mismo color y esta peinada de chongo dejando su típico mechón de cabello cayendo sobre su rostro .

Por otro lado Luffy, esta vestido en un traje negro de un solo botón, lleva una camisa roja y una corbata negra, tiene su sombrero en su espalda, y su cabello esta un poco a los lados mostrando un poco que se peino pero aun dando el aspecto de alborotado.

Luffy al verla sonríe"Te ves preciosa Nami" le dice ganándose un sonrojo de la chica "Tu también te ves bien" dice la chica mientras le alborota un poquito su cabello

"Nos vamos?" pregunta Luffy extendiendo su brazo para que lo tome "Claro~" dice Nami mientras toma su brazo pero antes de empezar a caminar, a Nami le juega una mala pasada su zapatilla haciendo que se le doble un poco el tobillo.

"Estas bien Nami? " pregunta Luffy preocupado por la chica" S-s-si… no pasa nada" dice la chica jalando a Luffy para que empiece a caminar "_demonios me duele mucho…pero no dejare que estropee mi cita"_ piensa Nami mientras caminan. Y así caminan rumbo a el carro como Nami había imaginado pero sin decir ni una palabra, mas porque Nami esta concentrándose en no dejar que note el dolor en su tobillo y así llegan al estacionamiento del colegio y al auto, es un peugeot RCZ plateado, donde Luffy le abre la puerta de copiloto y la deja pasar cerrándola después.

"_Al menos aun nos queda la cena" _piensa Nami

"Wow Luffy no sabía que tenias un carro así" menciona Nami mientras admira por dentro el auto, que es de lujo.

"Jajaja…pues es de Ace, Sabo y mio… ganamos el dinero en un torneo..." dice Luffy mientras enciende el auto "Pero como el único que lo usa es Ace, cuando sale con sus chicas" continua Luffy mientras pone su Iphone (casi no tiene dinero el chico XD) y pone _Come as you are_ de Nirvana, "asi que casi es de él" menciona mientras comienza a conducir

"Aw…adora esa canción!" menciona Nami mientras le sube un poco al volumen.

"Te gusta el rock alternativo?" pregunta Luffy sorprendido por el gusto de la chica

"Si!...ya sabes Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Strokes y asi…y mucho mas grupos que no conoces" dice Nami con una sonrisa burlona

"Me encantaría que me enseñaras" menciona Luffy con una sonrisa seductora que envía escalofríos a Nami.

"Ya Luffy~" dice Nami dándole un golpecito juguetón en su hombro "Acabamos de empezar la cita" dice mientras produce una risita que calla con su puño en la boca pero sonriendo.

Asi siguieron el camino a el restaurante, platicando de cosas tan simples pero que entre ellos podían sacar una conversación tan grande, entre risas y jugueteos de ambos, con Nami escogiendo canciones cada vez que terminaba una, demostrando que tenían el mismo gusto en ellas.

El camino es un poco largo ya que el Baratie queda a la orilla de la isla en las afueras de la ciudad, en un risco donde su estacionamiento da la vista hacia el mar, con un pequeño techo en forma de cabaña y de madera pero que deja que la brisa y vista del mar llegue a los clientes y al lado hay un pequeño local de Café.

Luffy llega y se extraña que no haya autos en el estacionamiento, estaciona el automóvil en reversa y lo deja a unos centímetros de la barda horizontal de madera que hay para que los autos no caigan al mar y se baja del auto, para abrirle la puerta a Nami extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir.

"Gracias" responde Nami "_demonios este dolor no me deja disfrutar de mi cita…al menos aun podemos cenar románticamente"_

Llegan a la puerta del Baratie y son recibidos por un hombre en smoking y hace una pequeña reverencia.

"Lo lamentamos mis estimados clientes pero tuvimos un pequeño incidente en la cocina que nos obligo a cerrar por esta noche…pero para enmendar su cena les daremos otra cena otro dia y gratuita…lo lamentamos mucho…por favor anótense en esta lista de clientes" Luffy asiente y anota su nombre y teléfono, se voltea en dirección a Nami pero solo choca con una chica al borde de las lagrimas.

"Que pasa Nami?" pregunta Luffy mientras trata de tomarle el brazo pero Nami da un paso hacia atrás y empieza a negar con la cabeza.

"E-E-Es que.." dice Nami viendo al suelo "se suponía que esta cita iba a ser perfecta…que tu y yo caminaríamos juntos hablando, abrazados y cenaríamos junto a la luz de la velas …y…y" la pelinaranja comienza a soltar las lagrimas" nos besaríamos a la luz de la luna…pero ve" dice Nami entre sollozos " Me lastime y este maldito dolor no me deja disfrutar nada…" dice nami apretando sus puños "no puedo hablar contigo porque no me deja el dolor…no te abrazo cariñosamente porque te abrazo por el dolor en mi tobillo" mas lagrimas caen de sus ojos mientras usas sus manos para cubrir su cara, y en ese instante como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor comienza a llover "genial lo que faltaba…!" grita Nami a punto de caerse sobre sus rodillas.

Pero Luffy la detiene y la abraza dejando que la chica llore en su pecho.

Después de un rato la chica parece calmarse, Luffy se quita su saco y se lo pone a Nami igual que su sombrero, la alza estilo nupcial mientras Nami pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la levanta y camina hacia el carro pero la sienta en el cofre del auto dejándola ahí mientras se dirige al Café, Nami sigue con su vista cada paso que da.

Luffy sale del Café con un vaso en cada mano, lentamente se sube en el cofre del carro y se sienta de tal forma que Nami queda entres sus piernas y le da un café que toma lentamente.

Luffy saca su Iphone y pone _Nothing Else Matters _de Metallica y deja que el momento fluya.

Nami lentamente al escuchar la canción comienza a recostar su espalda en el pecho de Luffy y comienza a beber su café, ahí un momento donde Nami solo puede pensar en ella y Luffy, donde las gotas de lluvia juega con la canción mientras la briza del mar y el sonido de las olas solo aumenta el romance que hay en el ambiente, donde no hay frio a pesar de la noche ya que el calor que irradian sus cuerpos es más que suficiente, donde la Luna choca con el mar y se funden en una hermosa vista, casi tan hermosa como el abrazo que comparten ellos , las estrellas parecen cámaras tratando de tomar cada instante que trascurre en esa noche.

Nami solo puede sonreir al pensar en lo que Vivi le dijo "_parece que el romance busca a Luffy" _piensa Nami mientras le caricia una mejilla al chico.

"Pues es más fácil estando a tu lado…" dice Luffy suavemente, Nami se da cuenta que lo dijo en vez de pensarlo pero solo sonríe.

"Es la mejor cita que eh tenido…" menciona Luffy

"Pero si no cenamos…"menciona Nami aun con su mano en su mejilla

"Tan solo estar asi contigo me basta…nada más importa" dice Luffy al acabar la canción

"También fue la mía Luffy" menciona Nami mientras comienza a acortar la distancia que hay entre sus rostros.

Luffy lentamente comienza a acercarse igual que ella, ambos se detienen un momento mientras se ven a los ojos y pueden sentir la respiración de cada uno, cierran sus ojos y unen sus labios, en un beso tierno y romántico con el ruido de las olas y la lluvia de fondo, el beso dura unos segundos más hasta que ambos lentamente se separan dejando conectadas sus frentes y sonriendo, y asi se quedan bajo la lluvia, admirando la Luna.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DORMITORIO DE CHICOS

En la puerta del dormitorio de los tres hermanos se escucha un ligero golpeteo. Ace que esta haciendo trabajos del Colegio se levanta y va a abrir la puerta pero se queda en shock al ver quien es.

"…Rayleigh…." Susurra Ace

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**MUCHACHOS YA ESTA POR LLEGAR EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PARA PODER MEJORAR LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo!**

**MUCHACHOS, COMO ESTAN, ESPERO Y BIEN, LAMENTO LO DE QUE ESTA POR ACABAR ESTE FIC PERO ES QUE YA TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS DE FICS PERO NO QUIERO COMENZAR OTRO Y ATRASARME EN ESTE.**

**POR CIERTO UNA DISCULPA DE ANTE MANO YA QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS CORTO QUE EH ESCRITO PERDON SIEMPRE TRATO DE ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS LO MAS LARGO QUE PUEDA, PERO SOLO ES PARA INTRODUCIR LA PARTE FINAL DEL FIC, ADEMAS QUE LES HARE CASO Y TRATARE DE ALARGAR LA HISTORIA LO MAS QUE PUEDA.**

**ADEMAS LES DARE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRME CON QUIEN QUIEREN EMPAREJAR A SANJI PIENSELO ;)**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme, Monkey. D. Teresa, dulce candy, A, TKrieg, one piece RD LuNa y ****PhoenixedDragon**

…**.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS ESPERO SIGAN SIENDO DE SU AGRADO, Y A LOS QUE ME AGREGAN CADA DIA A FAVORITOS.**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

"_Es la mejor cita que eh tenido…" menciona Luffy_

"_Pero si no cenamos…"menciona Nami aun con su mano en su mejilla_

"_Tan solo estar asi contigo me basta…nada más importa" dice Luffy al acabar la canción_

"_También fue la mía Luffy" menciona Nami mientras comienza a acortar la distancia que hay entre sus rostros._

_Luffy lentamente comienza a acercarse igual que ella, ambos se detienen un momento mientras se ven a los ojos y pueden sentir la respiración de cada uno, cierran sus ojos y unen sus labios, en un beso tierno y romántico con el ruido de las olas y la lluvia de fondo, el beso dura unos segundos más hasta que ambos lentamente se separan dejando conectadas sus frentes y sonriendo, y asi se quedan bajo la lluvia, admirando la Luna._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DORMITORIO DE CHICOS_

_En la puerta del dormitorio de los tres hermanos se escucha un ligero golpeteo. Ace que esta haciendo trabajos del Colegio se levanta y va a abrir la puerta pero se queda en shock al ver quien es._

"…_Rayleigh…." Susurra Ace_

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Lunes por la mañana y el Colegio One piece se prepara para un día mas de escuela. En el dormitorio de las chicas, se puede escuchar el ruido de personas aceleradas, y es que aunque sea para la escuela hay que vestirse bien.

Nos trasladamos a un dormitorio en especial, donde una hermosa chica peli-naranja comienza a abrir los ojos, voltea a ver su reloj y con una sonrisa de derrota se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño.

Se da un relajante baño, al terminar se comienza a vestir y a arreglar, se pone uno jeans azules, una blusa con escote blanco y una chaqueta café. Al salir de baño se encuentra con dos chicas, totalmente arregladas y sentadas en la mesa, tomando un pequeño desayuno.

"Buenos días Nami" menciona Nojiko mientras ve a su hermana sentarse en la mesa

"Buenos días Nojiko, buenos días Robin" menciona Nami mientras ve a las dos chicas y comienza a desayunar.

"Buenos días Nami…no te ves de muy buen humor" dice Robin mientras le da un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

"Estoy bien…" responde con una sonrisa antes de fruncir el seño y mirar a la taza enfrente de ella" Es solo que…no eh visto a Luffy desde el viernes" menciona soltando un suspiro

"Ya si no es para tanto…" dice Nojiko mientras le pone una mano en su hombro "Además te aviso que no iba a estar…y que hoy te diría a donde fue"

"Si tienes razón…" menciona Nami con una sonrisa, totalmente animada.

"Es lindo.." menciona Robin con una sonrisa, poniendo su codo contra la mesa y recargando su barbilla en esa mano mientras ve a la peli-naranja.

"Que es lindo?" pregunta una confundida Nami mientras toma su café y se dispone a tomar la única dona que hay en la mesa.

"Que ya extrañes a tu novio de apenas tres días.." menciona Robin haciendo que Nami escupa su café con la cara totalmente roja.

"P-p-pero que cosas dices tan de golpe…"dice Nami mientras la ve.

"Que no es tu novio?" pregunta Robin con una cara de duda.

"S-s-si pero …ag me voy a lavar los dientes" responde Nami mientras se levanta y se va al baño.

"A que es divertido tomarle el pelo…" le dice Nojiko a Robin .

"Si bastante fufufufu…" dice Robin, mientras ve a Nojiko que se encuentra al lado contrario de la pequeña mesa y comienza a estirarse para tomar la dona" y que me dice tu?" pregunta Robin

"De que?" responde Nojiko mientras le da un sorbo a su café

"O vamos, me vas a decir que esos 200 mensajes que mandas al dia no son para Ace" dice Robin con total calma, mientras Nojiko escupe su café y se comienza a ahogar con su cara totalmente roja.

"De que…como lo…no es lo…"comienza a tartamudear Nojiko pero se da por vencida "Ya voy Nami!" grita Nojiko mientras se levanta y va al baño

"mm?"pregunta Nami confundida, mientras asoma su cabeza en la puerta del baño con el cepillo de dientes en su boca y ve como Nojiko entra al baño.

"_Si funciono!"_ grita Robin mentalmente mientras sonríe "_la dona es mía" _piensa tomando la dona y terminando de desayunar tranquilamente.

Después de unos momentos las tres chicas salen del cuarto, dos de ellas aun con un sonrojo visible, se despiden y cada quien se dirige a sus respectivas clases.

Nami se encamina rumbo al Edificio D, en su camino se cruza con la fuente, esa fuente donde todo comenzó, donde por fin pudo conocer a Monkey D. Luffy, con una sonrisa se para y contempla el simbólico lugar, después de un momento vuelve en su andar.

Al llegar a su salón, Nami divisa a Vivi quien la esta saludando, le devuelve el saludo y se sienta a su lado.

"Buenos días Vivi" le dice Nami a la peli-azul.

"Buenos días Nami…como salió tu cita del viernes?" pregunta la peli-azul

"Perfecta…" dice Nami mientras suspira y se sonroja "Ya somos novios"

"KYAAAAAAA!" grita Vivi mientras la abraza y hace que se levante para comenzar a brincar.

"Cuéntamelo…Cuéntamelo todo" grita nuevamente y Nami comienza a relatarle como todO parecía estropeado pero al final salió todo bien.

"Ves te dije….solo hay que tener paciencia" la regaña Vivi, en ese momento Ussop entra junto con Chopper al salón, ya que recientemente Chopper se mudo junto con Ussop, Zoro y Sanji, argumentando que era el no ellas el problema.

"Buenos días Chicas" dicen los dos muguiwaras

"Buenos días…mmm Ussop sabes que Chopper no puede estar aquí…no dejan entrar a las animales" susurra la ultima parte Nami

"Tranquila Nami esta todo cubierto…" Le dice Ussop mientras sonríe "mostrémosle Chopper" menciona volteando a ver a Chopper, que asiente.

"Chopper ahí viene un profesor!" grita Ussop, rápidamente Chopper saca dos cuerdas y se las pone en sus brazos mientras Ussop toma los otros extremos y se lo cuelga como si fuera mochila.

"Ta da!" grita Ussop

"_Idiotas" _piensan Nami y Vivi al mismo tiempo mientras tienen una gotita estilo anime.

"Que idiota les va a creer eso?" pregunta Nami a Vivi que solo encoge los hombros.

"Buena mochila Ussop" dice Zoro que acaba de llegar al salón

"Era de suponerse" murmuran las chicas

"Ne Zoro…has visto a Luffy" pregunta Nami después de un momento

"mmm…si pero no te puedo decir a donde fuimos" menciona Zoro

"Porque no?" pregunta Nami mientras alza su puño y Zoro comienza a sudar

En ese momento entra el profesor y recibe un abrazo de Zoro que le dice Gracias y asi comienza su clase.

Ya es la hora del almuerzo y una Nami muy molesta camina por los pasillos con un puchero en la cara, mientras unos pasos atrás o mas bien unos metros atrás la siguen Vivi, Nojiko, Robin y Kuina, todas mostrando temor.

"Y-y-y ahora por que esta asi?"pregunta Kuina que se acababa de encontrar con las chicas

"L-l-lo que pasa es que no ha visto a Luffy desde el viernes" mención Vivi temblando

"Y no la culpo, ese estúpido trio de hermanos…ni un hola nos han dicho" menciona Nojiko mientras observa la pantalla de su celular

"Alguien debe tener muy buena escusa sino…" menciona Robin y al instante ella, Nojiko y Nami truenan sus nudillos.

"_Valla chicas las que esos tres se consiguieron" _piensan Kuina y Vivi al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora que lo dices…" dice Kuina mientras se pone un dedo en la mejilla pensando "Zoro menciono algo de un viaje que hizo con ellos" mal movimiento pensó la chica, ya que al instante la rodearon el trio de chicas, todas con una mueca que no muestra emociones mientras una sombra corre y oscurece sus ojos.

"Cuéntanoslo todo" mencionas las tres en un modo tétrico

"P-P-Pues …solo me dijo eso…no me dijo a donde fueron…" tartamudea Kuina sintiendo como el coraje de las chicas aumenta "pero me dijo que están bien" rápidamente agrega para salvar su vida y al instante el coraje desaparece y un aura de felicidad lo remplaza

"Bueno.." mencionan las tres mientras sonríen y empiezan a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado

"P-P-Pero que…" dice Kuina mientras las ve

"Bipolares" menciona Vivi

"ah" responde Kuina y asi ambas comienzan a caminar con ellas.

Las chicas alcanzan el comedor y divisan ahí a Franky, Ussop y Brook platicando sonrientes y con un sonrojo en su rostro y a Chopper que tiene una expresión de duda, Las chicas se comienzan a acercar y a escuchar la conversación.

"Entonces me escabullí y la vi en el baño…" menciona Brook

"Y luego…"preguntan Franky y Ussop mientras se inclinan para escuchar mejor

"Pues salió del baño y vi todo su escultural cuerpo, tenia unas…"menciona Brook mientras pone sus manos en su pecho y disimula agarrar algo circular en cada mano "enormes y saben quién era…"

Los otros dos niegan con la cabeza y se comienzan a acercar más a Brook, pero antes de terminar su relato Brook ve a las chicas que las rodea un aura de furia.

"Nami!" grita Brook asustado, y al instante los otros dos se desmayan por un derrame nasal que atenta con sus vidas

Brook viendo lo que provoco y lo que Nami probablemente piensa se arrodilla "N-N-N-No e-e-eras tu…era Nojiko-san lo juro!" dice Brook mientras le apunta a Nojiko

"_Que clase de respuesta es esa…quiere morir o que" _piensa Chopper

BUMB!BUMB!

"C-c-creo..que voy a morir…aunque ya estoy muerto yohohohoh" dice un Brook con el cráneo cuarteado en el suelo

BUMB!

"Cállate y cuando despiertes te va peor!" grita Nojiko entre dientes.

Las chicas se sientan y esperan a que los chicos se recuperen de su trance, mientras comienzan a comer.

"No entendí su conversación" dice Chopper inocentemente

"Veras Chopper cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren, tienen…." Comienza Robin

"NO LE CUENTES ES UN NIÑO!" gritan las chicas

"oh te refieres a coger" menciona Chopper

"NO LE RESPONDAS!...ADEMAS QUE CLASE DE NOMBRE ES ESE ERES DOCTOR!" gritan nuevamente las chicas.

"Que me digan doctor no me hace feliz cabronas" dice Chopper mientras comienza a bailar de felicidad y tienen una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

"Pues parece muy feliz" mencionan todas mientras una gotita estilo anime corre en todo el lugar.

En ese instante Nami voltea su cabeza y sonríe al ver el producto de sus preocupaciones acercándose, con esa sonrisa que le produce calma, con ese sombrero que le produce seguridad y con esa presencia que le produce amor. Lleva un pequeño curita en la mejilla y bajo el cuello de la camisa se ve que trae vendas, lo que la preocupa.

"LUFF…"comienza a gritar Nami pero es interrumpida por alguien mas

"LUFFY" grita Sabo, haciendo que Robin y Nami voltean a verlos

"VAMONOS" menciona Ace, haciendo que Nojiko se una a las otras dos

"YA VAMOS TARDE" grita Zoro, no muy lejos de los otros dos hermanos, que ya comenzó a caminar junto con Saji.

Esto produce que Kuina voltea también.

Luffy deja salir un suspiro de desaprobación y le manda un beso a Nami antes de voltearse e irse junto con los chicos, haciendo que todas las chicas frunzan el seño.

"Que pasa aquí…" susurra Nami que se levanta para seguirlos junto con las chicas, solo para ver a un hombre, con pelo largo y blanco, porta gafas delgadas y lleva puesta una capa blanca, ir junto con ellos a la mitad del grupo, pero no les da tiempo para mas ya que suena que suenan sus alarmas de sus celulares mientras todas hacen un puchero y se dan vuelta para ir a sus clases.

Las clases pasan extremadamente lentas para Nami, y es que no puede creer que por fin Luffy es su novio y la única vez que lo ve se aleja, lo que más le preocupa es que mostraba signos de haber peleado, no solo el sino que todos los muchacho, es como si estuvieran entrenando, pero para que, o contra quien.

Luego el Hombre de canas la intriga, es como si todos los muchachos los siguieran, como si les estuviera enseñando algo, pero que puede saber un viejo, nada tiene sentido y eso la desespera.

"_Por que no me cuenta nada?"_ se pregunta Nami empezando a caminar en dirección del campo de juego donde va a practicar con las porristas

"_Al menos lo voy a ver en el campo"_ piensa Nami que comienza a correr al campo de juego, entra en los vestidores, y se pone su traje de porrista, al salir ve a las chicas esperándola en el campo.

"Bien ya te habías tardado mocosa" le dice Hancock

"No fue tanto tiempo anciana" le dice Nami

"Perra" le dice Hancock mientras se le avienta

"Zorra" le grita Nami pero antes de aventarse la detiene su hermana mientras a Hancock la detiene Robin

"Sueltame!" grita Boa zafándose de Robin y arreglándose un poco "Además mi Luffy nunca será nada de ti"

"Ja pues que lastima…ya que Luffy y yo ya somos novios" le dice Nami con una sonrisa de victoria

"Mentira!" grita Hancock "No tienes pruebas"

"O no chicas?" pregunta Nami a las Muguiwaras quienes asientes.

"No es cierto!" grita Hancock que se va corriendo no dejando que nadie vea sus lagrimas y atrás de ella van sus hermanas

"Pues no creo que tengamos practica hoy" menciona Robin con una sonrisa

Las chicas asienten mientras todas voltean en dirección del campo donde divisan como los chicas acaban su entrenamiento.

Todas van y se sientan en las gradas para ver el final, todas tienen su vista ocupada. Después de un momento Luffy les menciona algo y todos asiente dando a entender que la practica a finalizado, al mismo instante todos los muchahos se quitan sus camisas, haciendo que Nami, Nojiko, Robin y Kuina, se sonrojen pero se acerquen un poco para ver mejor.

Rápidamente las cuatro chicas fruncen el seño y bajan sus brazos que inconscientemente habían levantado de la emoción, y es que Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Zoro y Sanji tiene el pecho vendado, no completamente pero mostrando que están heridos, haciendo que las chicas se preocupen pero antes de que puedan dar un paso hacia las cancha, el mismo hombre se acerca a los chicos y se los lleva del campo.

"PERO QUE PASA!"grita Nami

"No lo se pero no me gusta " menciona Nojiko

Las chicas bajan y se van a cambiar, deciden que como no va a ver práctica una salida al centro comercial no hace daño.

Ya en el centro comercial todas comienzan a ver de tienda en tienda hasta que les dan las 5 de la tarde y deciden que es suficiente y es momento de un café.

"Ne Vivi…que tan lejos llegaste con Luffy" pregunta Nami súbitamente y apenada, haciendo que Vivi escupa el café a pesar de que no le ha dado ni un sorbo

"Q-q-que pregunta es esa" le dice una roja Vivi

"Es solo una duda" responde Nami

"Pues solo nos besábamos si eso es lo que te preocupa…descuida Luffy nunca te empuja a nada que no quieras" dice Vivi haciendo que Nami sonría y asienta.

"Y tu Robin que tan lejos has llegado con Sabo" pregunta Nojiko esperando la misma reacción que sucedió con Vivi pensando "_venganza" _mientras sonríe.

"Pues es muy difícil llevarlo a la cama" Robin sonríe al ver que las que escupieron el café fueron todas las otras chicas.

"Fufufufu…son muy fáciles de tomar el pelo chicas" menciona Robin

"Maldición" dicen todas las chicas mientras golpean la mesa

"No se preocupen…no he propuesto nada…Sabo es muy tímido en público, pero cuando estamos solos es otro" menciona con un leve sonrojo.

Y asi siguieron platicando hasta que las conversaciones de las mesas de al lado las hizo callar.

"Has visto a Ace del Colegio One piece esta como para comérselo" se escucha a una chica decir y esto hace que Nojiko apreté su puño.

"No, a Sabo…los dos están que" se escucha haciendo que Robin rompa una parte de la mesa

"Jajaja pero has visto a Luffy y a Zoro los dos aunque están mas jóvenes se ve que si aguantan una noche"

BUMB!

Las chicas se van dejando una nube de polvo atrás de ellas, murmurando "Malditas zorras".

Mientras siguen caminando otra conversación llega a sus oídos.

"Oíste que ya se avecina el Torneo Gold D. Roger"

"O… cual?"

"Pues donde los chicos de todos los colegios se juntan y viajan aquí a Raftel para luchar y asi ganar el codiciado premio One Piece"

"O ya ya…no fue en ese donde casi matan a un chico con sombre de paja"

"Si ese!"

Y eso basto para que Nami y las chicas pudieran saber que es lo que pasaba y asi se dirigen corriendo al campo de entrenamiento del equipo de Karate, solo para ver a todos los chicos tirados y jadeando con heridas y vendas, mientras en el centro se encuentra el hombre canoso.

Las chicas se acercan a cada chico y comienzan a tratar sus heridas con lo poco que había en el campo de entrenamiento.

Luffy comienza a sonreír y a saltar su típico Shishishi mientras es curado por Nami

"Que es tan divertido" menciona Nami un poco enojada

"Un Deja Vu…me puedo acostumbrar a esto"- "Pues yo no" responde Nami haciendo que Luffy levante una ceja

"No me gusta verte asi" menciona Nami en un susurro

"Ya lo sabes verdad" menciona Luffy aun acostado en el suelo soltando un suspiro

"Si" menciona Nami en un susurro

"Si me quieres detener solo pierdes tu tiempo" menciona Luffy

"No…Solo te pido algo" menciona Nami viendo a los ojos "cuídate" susurra mientras le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Luffy asienta

"Y gana" menciona Nami con una sonrisa

"Shishishi…claro" menciona Luffy con una sonrisa viendo a su novia.

_**CONTINUARA…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**YO!**

**MUCHACHOS PERDON, PERDON, PERDON POR TARDARME DEMACIADO PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO ESTOS DIAS ME HAN TENIDO MUY OCUPADO Y ESO QUE SON MIS VACACIONES :(**

**LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE YA ESTOY DE REGRESO Y LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!, A POR CIERTO SERA ENTONCES SANJIXVIVI JOJO**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme, Monkey. ****D. Teresa, dulce candy, A, TKrieg, one piece RD LuNa y ****PhoenixedDragon**

…**.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS ESPERO SIGAN SIENDO DE SU AGRADO, Y A LOS QUE ME AGREGAN CADA DIA A FAVORITOS.**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

"Vamos! Luffy!"

Es un hermoso dia Jueves por la tarde, y una alegre y hermosa Nami se encuentra en uniforme de porrista-y con un peculiar sombrero de paja en su espalda –, gritando en las canchas del Colegio, mientras Luffy la voltea a ver y le regala una sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en el juego.

Han pasado solo un meses y una semana desde que Rayleight empezó a entrenar a los Muguiwara sin descanso para el torneo One piece, y les ha dejado esta ultima semana de relajacion, ya que, dentro de ocho dias comienza el torneo y necesitan recuperarse de sus heridas para llegar al cien por ciento.

"Vamos! Luffy-kun!" grita el club de fans de Luffy en las gradas, mientras reciben una mirada asecina de parte de Nami, que comienza a caminar en dirección hacia ellas.

"A donde crees que vas?" le pregunta Nojiko a Nami mientras la detiene.

"Sueltame! Les voy a demostrar a esas…a no meterse con mi Luffy!" grita Nami mientras trata de safarse.

"Tranquila Nami… sabes que tenemos que lidiar con eso en los partidos" le dice Nojiko

"Tenemos?" pregunta Nami dudosa, haciendo que Nojiko le apunte al otro extremo de las gradas, donde hay un grupo igual de chicas con una pancarta grande con el nombre de Ace y un corazón, al igual que otro de Sabo, Saji y Zoro "Además no creo que tengas de que preocuparte" continua mientras mueve el sombrero de la espalda a la cabeza de Nami.

"Oh" dice Nami

"Odio los partidos" menciona Robin mientras comienza a acercarse a las chicas pero nunca deja de mirar con odio a las admiradoras de los chicos.

"mmm…siempre me eh peguntado como es que los chicos no usan sus poderes de las Akuma No Mi para ganar los partidos" dice Vivi que se acerca a las chicas, al ver que el partido está en medio tiempo.

"A que te refieres?" pregunta Nami a su amiga aun con el sombrero en su cabeza.

"Pues Luffy, Sabo y Ace tienen los poderes de las frutas del diablo" mencióna Vivi un poco confusa.

"EEEEEEEEEH!" grita Nami mientras comienza a sacudir a Vivi "que poder tiene Luffy?" le grita Nami, pero no recibe respuesta.

"Nami…Vivi se desmayo " le dicen Robin y Nojiko al ver a Nami aun agitando a Vivi.

"Tu sabias de los poderes de Luffy, Robin?" le pregunta una más calmada Nami, después de un momento de relajación, y ya reiniciado el partido.

"mmm?...pues si" dice Robin "pero no te voy a decir que poder tiene, porque no mejor se lo preguntas tú" dice Robin, Nami voltea su atención al partido que parece haber terminado e inmediatamente comienza a caminar-con una sonrisa en su rostro- hacia adentro del campo.

"Shishihi… buen partido" menciona Luffy que se encuentra en el campo de juego y le extiende la mano al capitán del equipo contrario "Law"

"Lo mismo digo Muguiwara" dice Law mientras estrechan manos "Te aseguro que será una historia diferente la próxima semana" y sonríe.

"Jajajaja…entonces también vas a entrar al torneo" pregunta Luffy mientras Law asiente "Sera como en los viejos tiempo" responde Law.

"Supongo" menciona Luffy encogiendo los hombros "pues hay que intercambiar playeras para terminar con esto de una vez…me estoy muriendo de hambre" se queja Luffy mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime aparece en la nuca de Law.

Ambos se quitan las playeras mostrando sus musculos, haciendo que varias chicas se desmayen en las gradas. Law toma la playera de Luffy y comienza a caminar rumbo a los vestuarios junto con su equipo.

Luffy se coloca la playera de Law en el hombro y pone una mano en su estomago al escuchar el rugir del mismo, pero antes de darse vuelta siente un peso extra en su cabeza, volteando su vista arriba se da cuenta que es su sombrero.

"Buen juego" menciona Nami con una sonrisa al ver la espalda torneada de su novio, pero rápidamente desaparece cuando Luffy se voltea.

"Pero…" dice Nami con una mano en la boca, sus ojos bien abiertos y expresando terror, en un tono de preocupacion "…que… te paso aquí?" continua con el mismo tono y con su otra mano comienza a tocar la enorme cicatriz en forma de X que hay en el pecho del chico

"mmm…" dice Luffy y pausa por un momento mirando la mano de Nami en su pecho" digamos que es un pequeño costo, para poder vivir sin lamentos" responde Luffy y voltea a ver a Ace que esta platicando o más bien discutiendo con Nojiko.

Nami frunce el seño ante la respuesta de Luffy y lo voltea a ver, al ver que no la esta viendo a ella sino a Ace, la curiosidad comienza a dominarla pero nota que Luffy no quiere hablar de eso y decide que él le dirá cuando sea el momento adecuado.

"Ne Luffy" dice en un tono suave mientras pone una cara de niña tierna "Porque no me dijiste que comiste una fruta del diablo"

"Eh?" responde Luffy y pone cara seria, haciendo que Nami se derrita por dentro "Creo.." menciona Luffy tomando la mano de Nami que aun estaba en su pecho "mmm?" pregunta Nami, un brisa pasa entre los dos y una atmosfera de misterio los rodea.

"Que se me olvido" dice Luffy mientas se rasca la nuca con su otra mano y sonríe, haciendo que Nami caiga al estilo anime.

"IDIOTA!" grita Nami a un Luffy deformado después de recibir toda su ira.

"Gomen nasai" dice el irreconocible Luffy haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Deja de disculparte y dime!" demanda Nami mientras se cruza de brazos

"mmm…no, es una sorpresa" responde Luffy ya recuperado, pero sintiendo con su Haki el peligro que se avecina

"Dijiste algo corazón" dice Nami entre dientes y con su puño levantando haciendo a Luffy sudar.

"mmmm" comienza a decir Luffy desesperado y volteando a todos lados en busca de ayuda "mira un berry" grita Luffy apuntando hacia el suelo que se encuentra detrás de Nami

"Donde?" dice Nami con ojos de Berry y con sus manos juntas, dándole la espalda a Luffy

"NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE…!" grita Luffy corriendo a los vestidores

"Luuuuffffyyy…" murmura Nami entre dientes, pero luego sonríe "_porque no me puedo enojar con el"_ y comienza a caminar hacia las chicas.

….

Por el colegio dos figuras se encuentran caminando, se dirigen al puesto de cafés que se encuentra a un costa de el edificio D y en un área verde, con arboles inmensos que hacen un poco de sombra, sin embargo este día se ha nublado con pronóstico de lluvia.

"Como van las cosas con Robin?" pregunta una de las dos figuras

"Genial… ya no tartamudeo cuando estoy con ella" responde la otra figura con una sonrisa "y que me cuentas tu… me he dado cuenta de cómo te juntas con Nojiko"

"Jajaja…pues es un poco difícil, Nojiko es de carácter fuerte…" menciona el chico "pero eso me gusta" sigue hablando mientras alcanzan el puesto de cafés.

"Hey! Keimi como estas?" pregunta el chico a la chica que se encuentra del otro lado del mostrador del pequeño negocio. Tiene el cabello verde y corto, lleva puesto un pequeño mandil con el nombre del local, y una blusa amarilla con unos pantalones cafes.

"Hey!, Ace Sabo! Bien gracias…y ustedes como están?" pregunta Keimi

"Bien también" menciona Sabo son una sonrisa

"Qué bueno…que van a querer hoy chicos?" pregunta Keimi extendiéndoles la carta.

"No hoy, de hecho estamos buscando a Luffy, nos dijeron que estaba por aquí" le responde Sabo

"Oh…Luffy" dice Keimi un poco sonrojada "se encuentra ahí" y apunta a una de las mesas donde se ve la espalda de un chico con sobrero de paja

"Pero que hace ahí todo emo" menciona Ace

"Le pregunte si quería compañía" dice la chica tímidamente "pero parece que está estudiando" al terminar su frase, ambos Ace y Sabo escupen agua como si hubieran estado bebiendo algo en ese instante.

"Iugh!" dice Keimi alejándose una poco y con sus manos en posición defensiva

"Lo lamento" menciona Sabo" pero tu tuviste la culpa por soltar algo asi de sorpresivo tan de repente"

"Eh…" menciona la chica pensando un poco "Si tuve la misma reacción yo" menciona y a los tres les cae una gotita de sudor.

"Bueno nos vemos luego gracias" menciona Ace comenzando a alejarse

"Me saludan a Luffy" dice Keimi con una sonrisa y un sonrojo

"Dios ese Luffy, si no fuera idiota y denso podría tener una novia cada semana" menciona Sabo aun viendo a la chica del café.

"Cierto…" responde simplemente Ace mientras le pone una mano en el hombro a Luffy "Hey Luffy que haciendo?" pregunta y se sienta una de las bancas de la mesa circular

"mmm?" responde Luffy alzando la vista de su libreta y viendo a Ace, mientras tiene un lapicero en su mano y a un lado su libro "tarea" menciona son cara de aburrimiento

"Y quien te obligo a hacerla?" pregunta Sabo sentándose al otro lado de Luffy, haciendo entre los tres un triangulo, pero solo recibe una mirada de odio "Hey…que con esa mirada"

Luffy sigue con su mirada de odio y levanta la bola de Kairouseki que se encuentra encadenada a su tobillo. Sabo solo sonríe y piensa "_Robin"_

"Solo es por tu bien Luffy" menciona Sabo mientras le da una palmada en su espalda.

"Nunca eh visto que te ponga una a ti" le dice Luffy dejando caer al suelo la Bola

"Es que a Sabo lo debilita de otra manera" le dice Ace con una sonrisa burlona y pervertida.

"Eh?" pregunta Luffy y ve a Ace, luego a Sabo que se comienza a sonrojar y se voltea a otro lado, siguiendo la corriente Luffy sonríe

"Entonces al final si sabes para que se usa lo que tienes entre tus piernas" menciona Luffy y le pone una mano en el hombro a Sabo mientras finge llorar "Ya mereces tenerlo…perdona si te dije lo contrario."

"Jajajaja esa estuvo buena" le dice Ace mientras se agarra el estomago y comienza a recuperar el aire

"Gracias, es mi imitación de Franky " le dice Luffy que recobra la compostura y le sonríe

"POR QUE SIEMPRE SE BURLAN DE MI!" les grita Sabo a punto de usar su fruta del diablo

"Hey chicos" una voz femenina los detiene de su clásica y nada peligrosa disputa de hermanos.

Sabo tiene su mano derecha en la mesa y la izquierda levantada al cielo, con la palma extendida, parado de su asiento, con una nube negra formándose arriba de él. Luffy también esta parado y tiene ambos brazos de un color negro y brilloso (Haki). Ace también esta parado y con ambos brazos en llamas. Todos volteando a ver a la chica que les hablo.

"Dios si no venimos a tiempo…podría jurar que destruyen el pobre Café de Keimi" dice Nojiko mientras se sienta a un lado de Ace, obligándolo con su mano a centrase.

"Es bueno ver que se encuentran listos para el torneo" dice Robin que los esta acompañando, obligando a Sabo a sentarse y tomando el lugar junto a él.

"Oh cierto Keimi te manda saludar Luffy" dice Ace

"mmm?" pregunta Luffy y voltea a el puesto de cafés, donde la chica siente una mirada sobre ella y voltea a ver a Luffy, ambos sonríen pero la chica sonrojada.

"_que bueno que no vino Nami"_ piensan las dos chicas

"Eso me recuerda…" dice Nojiko que le da un zape a Ace "Ya te inscribiste al torneo"

"Y POR ESO ME TIENE QUE GOLPEAR!" le grita Ace mientras se agarra su nuca "y no no eh ido"

"Tu ya te inscribiste" le pregunta Robin a Sabo igualmente pegándole en la nuca

"PERO PORQUE ME PEGAS MUJER!" le grita Sabo a Robin "No no eh ido"

"Pues hoy es el ultimo día…nos dijo Zoro que les avisáramos" dicen las dos chicas, haciendo que los tres hermanos escupan el café que aun no han comprado.

"VAMONOS!" grita Ace y Sabo mientras le dan un zape a Luffy que hace que se pegue en la mesa, y comienzan a correr al Gimnasio

"Y POR QUE ME PEGAN!" grita Luffy con la mano en la frente, donde se nota el golpe que se dio con la mesa y en el suelo, se levanta y quiere correr para tomar venganza pero se vuelve e caer.

"Robin!" grita Luffy agitando la cadena de su tobillo

"fufufufu…ya ya" dice Robin mientras le quita la cadena, inmediatamente Luffy emprende su carrera para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

"mmm…a donde van esos idiotas?" pregunta Nami con un café en la mano y con Vivi acompañándola, ambas se sientan en la mesa.

"A inscribirse al torneo..." dice Nojiko y Vivi abre la boca.

"Si se les olvido inscribirse y hoy es el ultimo día" responde Robin antes de que Vivi pregunte, haciendo que la chica cierra su boca y asienta, pero Nami abre la suya.

"Si… son idiotas" dice Nojiko y todas asienten.

"Y en qué consiste dichoso torneo?" pregunta Vivi y le da un sorbo al café.

"Es bastante simple" menciona Robin viendo a las chicas más jóvenes " son 4 fases, la primera son preliminares, se forman 8 grupos de cuatro personas y pelean entre ellos los vencedores se enfrentan al final y el ganador pasa a la siguiente ronda" dice Robin pausando, haciendo que las otras dos chicas asientan.

"Asi…" continua Nojiko por Robin " solo quedaran 8 concursante quienes serán sorteados y se enfrentaran cada uno a uno de los 7 shichibukai, sin embargo creo que este año agregaran un nuevo miembro, me pregunta quien será?"

"Shichibukai?" pregunta Nami

"Si…" asiente Robin "son alumnos, maestros o egresados que ya han participado en el torneo y demostraron tener las capacidades para poder saltarse las preliminares, ustedes conocen a uno de ellos muy bien " sonríe maliciosamente Robin

"quien? " preguntan ambas

"Boa Hancock" dice seria Nojiko. Nami tensa su puño al oír el nombre de la otra chica.

"Espera también los maestros participan?" pregunta Vivi

"Si…" asiente Nojiko "los ganadores de esos enfrentamientos se enfrentan y el ganador es sorteado para pelear contra cuatro de lo mejor que hay en las escuelas"

"Lo mejor?" pregunta Nami

"Si…" dice Robin "este año serán Kizaru, Akainu" ante el nombre Nojiko tiembla un poco y Robin la ve de reojo mientras continua " Teach y Shanks"

"EEEEEEH!...EL DIRECTOR!" gritan las dos chicas

"Si es el mejor del colegio, al igual que lo son los otros tres de sus respectivos colegios…" dice Robin viendo directo a Nojiko para que continúe

"Quien gane esa ronda es el campeón, por lo regular todos se quedan hasta ahí, asi que no se ha pensado que hacer si ganan más de uno sus combates" dice Nojiko

"Nadie?...entonces que le pasa al One Piece" dice Nami

"El tesoro se acumula hasta que halla un ganador te imaginaras cuánto va a hasta ahora" menciona Nojiko "si el ultimo en ganarlo fue Gold D. Roger hace 22 años"

"Sin mencionar que Roger no lo disfruto ya que murió repentinamente, dejando el premio a las escuelas" dice Robin, haciendo que Nami le brillen los ojos en forma de Berry.

"y de que murió?" pregunta Vivi

"Pues muchos dicen que de un accidente automovilístico, pero los que lo conocieron mencionan que fue por los daños en los combates" dice Robin haciendo que Nami se ponga seria" Esos combates se pelean a muerte "susurra Nojiko mientras ve la mesa y un silencio llena el ambiente.

"hay un réferi que detiene los encuentros…" dice Robin rompiendo el silencio "pero, a veces no son tan rápidos" con voz quebradiza lo dice Robin pensando en Sabo.

"No" dice Nami en un susurro haciendo que las tres depresivas chicas la vean "NO!" vuelve a decir Nami golpeando la mesa "Confió en Luffy y sé que no morirá, tiene que enfrentar a Shanks y ganar" continua Nami con voz firme y levantándose

"No me voy a quedar aquí pensando en lo que puede pasar" dice Nami y comienza a caminar.

"A dónde vas?" le pregunta Nojiko

"Voy a ir a darle mi apoyo a mi novio" dice Nami que las ve por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa

"Espera también vamos" dicen las otras tres y comienzan a caminar al gimnasio

…EN EL GIMNACIO….

"Wow" dicen las cuatro chicas, al entrar al gimnasio y toparse con toda una multitud, todos caminando o corriendo, mientras en el techo hay una inmensa pantalla

"Como los vamos a encontrar" dice Nami a las chicas

"Vamos a separarnos…nos mandan mensaje si se topan que alguno de ellos" dice Nojiko y así las chicas asienten y se separan.

Nami comienza a caminar por entre la gente, y buscando un sombrero de paja, sin siquiera ver hacia donde va, haciendo que choque con alguien.

"Perdón " dice Nami haciendo una pequeña reverencia y comenzando a caminar otra vez pero el chico la detiene con un agarre fuerte.

"Hola lindura" dice un chico con un paliacate en la cabeza, sus mechones que salen son rubios, tiene perforadas las orejas y demasiado largas la punta de ellas, lleva ropa holgada, tiene pinta de el famoso rapero Eminem.

"Que haces? Me lastima" dice Nami zafándose del chico y mandándole una mirada de odio

"Tranquila preciosa, me llamo Enel y tu?" dice el chico conocido como Enel

"No es de tu incumbencia, estoy buscando a mi novio" dice Nami mientras se soba donde el chico la agarro.

"Vamos no seas asi" dice el chico acercándose un poco, invadiendo el espacio personal de Nami "vamos a divertirnos, tu novio no se tiene que enterar" continua y a Nami le comienza a aparecer una vena en la frente mientras comienza a levantar su puño

"Oi!" dice una tercera voz detrás de ellos, es masculina y gruesa "Que diablos crees que le estás haciendo a mi novia"

"mmm?" dice Enel volteándose hacia el muchacho

"Luffy" dice Nami con una sonrisa y se acerca a él " no te preocupes estaba a punto de mostrarle una lección, pero no vale la pena vamos que tienes que inscribirte" dice Nami pero Luffy no le hace caso, ya que esta ocupado viendo a Enel seriamente

"Ese es tu novio" dice Enel apuntándole a Luffy mientras ríe "Un idiota como eso no merece estar con alguien como tu"

Luffy intenta acercarse a Enel, pero Nami lo detiene "No vale la pena Luffy"

"_Atencion!...a todos los participantes inscritos, favor de ver la pantalla, ahí serán puestos los grupos"_ suena una voz por las bocinas que hay en el gimnasio

Nami voltea a ver a la pantalla y busca el nombre de Luffy, por fin encontrándolo en el grupo E y lee "_Monkey D. Luffy, Rob Lucci, Enel, Blueno….primeros encuentros Rob Lucci vs Blueno…Monkey D. Luffy vs Enel…campo E" _Nami voltea a ver a Luffy, pero este no ha dejado de ver con intención asesina a Enel.

"Jajajaja destino…parece que lo arreglaremos en el campo de batalla" dice Enel con una sonrisa burlona, y le manda un guiño a Nami, que la responde con una mirada de odio,y se va.

Nami ve a Enel irse mandándole una mirada asesina, voltea a ver a Luffy y lo ve con una mueca de odio y seriedad que nunca le había visto. Sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy, haciendo que este la voltea a ver y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Me gusta cuando te pones serio…" le da otro beso "gracias por defenderme" dice en un tono suave y Luffy la abraza por la cintura sonriendo "Además ya era justo que tú fueras el celoso "bromea Nami.

Luffy sonríe un poco más, se inclina y le da un beso tierno y suave que le quita el aliento a Nami "Siempre lo estoy " le dice al oido y la abraza recargando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Nami sonríe.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**YO!**

**NO PUEDO CREERLO YA ES EL CAPITULO 10 SI!, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y FOLLOWERS HAY WEEEE JAJAJAJA, BUENO SE VE QUE LES GUSTA LA IDEA DE LAS PELEAS, NADAMAS ESPEREN TENGO UN FINAL EXCELENTE.**

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!**

**GRACIAS: Alice Kyubei LuNa, ****Zilion****, ****kona kana le,** **Dorobou Neko****, Monkey D. Carme, Monkey. ****D. Teresa, dulce candy, A, TKrieg, one piece RD LuNa, ****PhoenixedDragon, alfii y Go men123****…. ****Y hay otro que no puso su nombre :)**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS ESPERO SIGAN SIENDO DE SU AGRADO, Y A LOS QUE ME AGREGAN CADA DIA A FAVORITOS.**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**COLEGIO ONE PIECE**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

Es un hermoso día sábado donde el sol brilla pero no te acalora, donde hace una suave brisa pero que no te enfría, donde hay nubes pero no hay lluvia.

Nos encontramos a seis días del tan esperado inicio del torneo Gold D. Roger y seguimos muy de cerca los movimientos de uno que fuera un súper nova Monkey D. Luffy, actualmente se encuentra rumbo a la cafetería de Keimi y va acompañado de Vivi.

"Que llevas ahí Luffy-san?" pregunta Vivi, lleva una minifalda rosa y una blusa verde

"mmm?...solo son los papeles del torneo" menciona Luffy mientras levanta una carpeta que lleva en la mano derecha, lleva su típica vestimenta de chaleco rojo con bermudas azules

"Papeles?"

"si, ya sabes…que el colegio no se hace responsable si muero, que si pierdo una extremidad no la reponen…ya sabes lo de siempre" dice Luffy con una sonrisa, mientras a Vivi le sale una gota de sudor en su nuca

"Ten cuidado Luffy-san…no hay que ser imprudentes" menciona Vivi preocupada.

"Lo sé" responde Luffy mientras hace un agarre de su chaleco rojo a la altura de su pecho

"No te lo tomes tan a la ligera" le dice Vivi regañándolo

"Aaaaaa Vivi pero si me ando cuidando a cada rato no me voy a divertir" le dice Luffy con un puchero

"Pero Luffy-san, no quieres que Nami-san se preocupe" dice Vivi y Luffy se pone serio

"Ella sabe que esto no es un juego" y se coloca su sombrero

"Y como van las cosas con Nami-san" pregunta Vivi tratando de cambiar la atmosfera

"Bien" dice Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Y tu Vivi porque no te has conseguido un novio?" pregunta Luffy mientras se pone sus manos detrás de su nuca.

"No eh encontrado al chico adecuado, ya sabes, tienen un enorme hueco que llenar en mi corazón" dice Vivi viendo de reojo a Luffy

"mmm" dice Luffy poniéndose una mano en la barbilla "Hueco misterioso" continua ganando una risilla por parte de Vivi.

"No me refería a eso Luffy"

"Se a lo que te refieres" dice Luffy dejando salir un suspiro "pero no lo entiendo siendo tú la que me termino"

"Sabes que no aguantaba verte todo el tiempo arriesgar tu vida así" dice Vivi tristemente "y cuando lo de Ace… no pude mas" termina limpiándose una lagrima traicionera.

"Lo se y te agradezco que esperaras hasta que me recupere para decírmelo" dice Luffy parándose enfrente de ella "pero sabes deberías buscarte a alguien" y sonríe

"No es tan fácil" dice Vivi también sonriendo

"Claro que sí!" dice Luffy sacando una moneda "Cara te vas con Zoro, Cruz te vas con Sanji" y avienta la moneda

"EEEEEEEEEH!" grita Vivi mientras deja caer su quijada hasta el suelo al compás de la moneda

"Cruz!" grita Luffy viendo la moneda en el suelo y recogiéndola "SANJI!" grita Luffy mientras se mueve a una de las mesas que está en el café, pero Vivi lo detiene y lo comienza a sacudir con ira.

"Pero que crees que haces idiota!"Le grita una muy roja Vivi

"Te ayudo!" le grita también Luffy

"No me estas ayudando me estas obligando" dice Vivi y le da con coscorrón

"Pero que te pasa" dice Luffy en el suelo mientras se agarra su chichón "además yo se que te gusta Sanji"

"Te equivocas Luffy" dice Vivi dándose la vuelta

"a si, te gusta Zoro" le dice Luffy mientras golpea su puño contra su palma

Vivi suspira y sonríe "Estas tratando de adivinar, no Luffy?"

Luffy junta sus labios y se voltea para evitar el contacto con los ojos de Vivi y murmura "No sé de lo que hablas" y Vivi comienza a reír

"O vamos Vivi me vas a decir que no te gusta nadie" le dice Luffy y se para.

"Así es Luffy" dice Vivi

"mmm entonces le diré a Keimi que salga con Sanji" y comienza a avanzar al pequeño puesto, pero Vivi lo toma del brazo

"Espera!...por que Keimi?" le pregunta con el ceño fruncido

"mmm pues es bonita…además no creo que se fije en lo feo que es Sanji" dice Luffy

"Sanji no es feo" dice Vivi rápidamente, y Luffy sonríe

"Yo digo que si, te apuesto que nadie puede aguantar una cita viéndolo" dice Luffy mientras ladea su cabeza

"Apuesta aceptada…voy a salir con Sanji y te voy a demostrar que te equivocas" Dice Vivi con un toque de decepción por la forma en que Luffy se expresa de sus nakamas.

"Trato echo" dice Luffy mientras estrechan manos aun sonriendo

Ambos comienzan a caminar rumbo a la mesa donde están todos, Vivi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que la realidad le pega en la cara y se detiene agarrando a Luffy.

"Tú lo planeaste verdad" le dice Vivi y Luffy solo ladea su cabeza en confusión

"El que saliera con Sanji" continúa y Luffy solo sonríe mientras comienza a avanzar dejando a Vivi atrás.

"Ten" dice Luffy aventándole la moneda de hace un rato "Es de la suerte" Vivi la toma y la ve por ambos lados y sonríe.

"_Ambos lados son cruz…..no puedo creer que me haya engañado" _y voltea a ver la espalda de Luffy y luego a Sanji que esta peleando con Zoro y sonríe a un mas "_bueno veamos qué pasa"_ y comienza a avanzar.

"Yo! Mina" dice Luffy mientras y se sienta entre Nami y Sanji.

En la mesa se encuentran Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Kuina, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Robin, Sabo, Ace y Nojiko, sentados en ese orden en una mesa circular

"Luffy" dice una sonriente Nami mientras le da un beso en la mejilla "Y Vivi?" pregunta

"Aquí viene" le responde Luffy y le da una palmada a Sanji "suerte" le dice dejando a una confusa Nami.

Sanji deja de pelear con Zoro y ve a Luffy con extrañeza pero olvida el asunto al ver a Vivi

"Oh Vivi-chwan" y le toma la mano a una recién llegada Vivi "te gustaría salir en una romántica velada tu ,yo, la luna y las estrellas solo nosotros" y le besa la mano que sostiene.

"Veamos Sanji-san" dice Vivi y le echa una mirada fugaz a Luffy que sonríe "Si sale Cruz salimos pero tienes que prometerme que no entraras en modo Ero-cook…" Zoro sonríe ante el sobrenombre"…mientras salimos o si llegamos a ser algo mas, y Cara no salgo contigo y sigues en modo ero-cook" Sanji cabecea energéticamente con ojos en forma de corazón, y Vivi avienta la moneda que le dio Luffy.

"_CRUZ, CRUZ, CRUZ" _piensa Sanji mientras levanta sus manos con desesperación "CRUZ!" grita Sanji que se desmaya por la inmensa suerte que ha tenido, mientras todos comienzan a reír.

Nami ve a Luffy y sonríe, abrazándolo por la cintura suavemente "Eres un buen capitán" Luffy la ve y levanta una ceja "Se que tu convenciste a Vivi para que saliera con Sanji" Luffy vuelve a juntar sus labios en forma de puchero y no hace contacto con los ojo de Nami "No se dé que me estas hablando" le responde, Nami sonríe y le da una beso en la mejilla "No sabes mentir""_pero así esta bien"._

"Aquí no chicos" le dice Nojiko a Luffy y Nami que simplemente sonríen y voltean su vista a los demás pero agarrándose la mano.

"mmm" dice Luffy al darse cuenta de algo "Y Ussop?"

"dijo que tenía una cita" dice Chopper

"Enserio?" pregunta Nami y Copper cabecea

"Wow creo que me estoy deprimiendo" dice Franky mientras mira el suelo

"Bueno Franky tal vez si te pusieras algo mas que esas tangas tendrías a alguien" menciona Robin con una sonrisa

"oww" dice Franky "Nunca" grita y se pone en su Super! Pose "La verdadera masculinidad no se debe de guardar bajo esos pantalones, un hombre debe estar y andar lo más cómodo posible, que nada nos impida ser hombres, es la naturaleza del ser humano!" y una extraña luz comienza a salir y enaltece su figura, uniéndose en la pose Chopper y Brook y gritan SUPER!

"Ustedes son los últimos que deberían decir eso!" les gritan todos refiriéndose al pequeño reno y a el esqueleto

"Son muy crueles" dicen los otros dos con un aura de depresión

"Y con quien salió?" pregunta Sabo con una sonrisa

"Creo es una amiga de su infancia" menciona Chopper mientras se pone a pensar "Kaya se llama"

" yo la conozco" dice Luffy mientras levanta la mano "va conmigo en mi clase de Biología…es bonita" continua con una sonrisa

"A si" dice Nami sarcásticamente y levantando una ceja, Luffy asiente

"Si, es rubia y tiene el cabello largo, casi como el tuyo Nami" a Nami le comienza a salir una vena en la cabeza y forma una puño. Sabo y Ace solo niegan con la cabeza y sonríen ante la inocencia de su hermano.

"Y de pecho Luffy-san" pregunta Brook "mmm…así" dice Luffy poniendo sus manos un poco afuera de su pecho, Nami comienza a temblar de ira, y Vivi comienza a preocuparse por el bienestar del muguiwara.

"y de cintura?" pregunta Franky " asi" y nuevamente Luffy les muestra como, pero un golpe lo manda al suelo

"IDIOTA!" grita Nami totalmente furiosa y se levanta comenzando a caminar, hasta que una mano la detiene

"que te pasa?" le pregunta Luffy mientras la agarra de la muñeca y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza tratando de ponerse serio, pero la imagen hace a Nami sacar una sonrisa.

"no sabes ni lo que has hecho" dice Nami tratando de no hacer una escena, Luffy sonríe y la abraza.

"Nami" dice suavemente" no te preocupes, solo tengo ojos para ti" le dice y la ve a los ojos, se inclina y le da un pequeño beso "además voy a dar una paliza por ti la siguiente semana" Nami sonríe

"Pero me preocupa que te parezca bonita" dice Nami abrazándolo "pues todas las chicas que conozco son bonitas" dice Luffy haciendo que Nami trate de zafarse del abrazo "Pero tu eres la primera que me parece hermosa" dice y Nami lo abraza más fuerte "No te creo" dice Nami pero más juguetonamente "No se mentir te acuerdas" y así ambos comienzan su pequeña sesión de besos.

"Regreso vivo" dice Ace al ver a la pareja regresar a la mesa

"Pues más o menos" dice Nojiko al ver a Luffy con la cara toda moreteada y con chicones por donde sea (no se iba a salvar con solo palabras bonitas y besos jajajaja).

"Aprendiste la lección" dice Sabo al ver a Luffy sentarse

"Hai" dice el deforme Luffy "Hay que respetar a tu novia" y Nami cabecea orgullosa.

"Fufufufufu…a veces ser inocente no es tan ventajoso, no crees capitán-san" dice Robin

Luffy cabecea y voltea a ver a Nami "Gomen nasai" Nami sonríe y le da un beso en lo que parece su boca "Ya ya que no es para tanto" y a todos le sale una gota de sudor y se preguntan "_entonces porque lo dejo asi de golpeado"_

"Que son esos folders?" pregunta Franky al verlos enfrente de Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Sabo y Luffy.

Los antes mencionados se ponen serios, Luffy se recupera automáticamente, los cinco hacen contacto visual y sonríen, asiendo a las chicas sonreír igual.

"Listos" dice Luffy mientras abres su fólder y toma una hoja, los otros hacen lo mismo "Ahora!" gritan los cinco y extienden las hojas al centro de la mesa haciendo que todos las vean.

Pero antes de que empiece el alboroto Franky toma las hojas y las lee en voz alta.

"Veamos" dice Franky "Grupo A: Sabo, Buggy, X. Drake y Kumadori, primer duelo Sabo vs Buggy, Drake vs Kumadori"

Sabo sonríe mientras Robin lo abraza haciendo que se sonroje pero no deja de sonreír

"Buggy" dice Luffy mientras se pica la nariz "Luffy!" grita Nami mientras le da un zape "no seas asqueroso" y le pasa una servilleta para que se limpie las manos

"Buggy" vuelve a decir Luffy "Ya lo conozco, es muy divertido shishishi"

"Y que tan fuerte es?" pregunta Robin, a Sabo no parece importarle.

"Pues" dice Luffy poniéndose serio haciendo que los otros también "No se, nunca eh pelado con él jajajajajaja" dice Luffy y automáticamente todos caen al suelo

"Continua" le dice Ace a Franky mientras Nami sostiene la cabeza de un Luffy noqueado en sus piernas.

Franky cabecea y pasa a la siguiente hoja " Grupo C: Portgas D. Ace, Foxy el zorro plateado, Fukurou y Kuro, primeras peleas: Ace vs Foxy y Fukurou vs Kuro"

Ace saca su pecho en forma de orgullo y Nojiko no puede evitar sonreír con ternura.

"Vaya grupo" dice Zoro ganando la atención de Nojiko y Ace" Todos son débiles, no vas a tener problemas en pasar a la siguiente ronda Ace" Nojiko sonríe a un mas pero Ace hace puchero.

"Que tienes?" le pregunta Nojiko "Que aburrido será entonces" murmura Ace

Nojiko sonríe "Por lo menos no te lastimaran" lo dice con tono de alivio a lo que Ace sonríe

"Parece que te preocupo" dice Ace esperando un golpe por parte de la chica

"Puede ser" dice Nojiko guiñándole y haciendo que por la sorpresa Ace se sonroje un poco

"Ja!...ahora quien no merece tener pene!" grita Sabo al ver la expresión de Ace, y un minuto de silencio acompaña su grito

Sabo se sienta y maldice el que Luffy este desmayado para no burlarse de Ace.

Franky aclara la garganta y todos vuelven a ponerle atención "Grupo E" automáticamente Luffy se despierta y le toma la mano a Nami que sonríe "Monkey D. Luffy, Enel, Rob Lucci y Blueno, primeras pelas: Luffy vs Enel y Lucci vs Blueno"

"Enel" dice Luffy entre dientes mientras hace fuerza en el puño

"Ya Luffy" dice Nami en un tono suave mientras aprieta un poco la mano de Luffy haciendo que se calme

"Luffy" Luffy voltea a ver a Robin "cuídate de Lucci he oído que su poder…" pero Luffy ya esta haciendo otra cosa haciendo que Nami le dé un zape.

"Pon atención!" le grita Nami

"Ya chicas tranquilas…lo que pase va a pasar…además es más divertido cuando no sabes lo que la aventura tiene para ti…shishishi" dice Luffy muy despreocupado y con su sonrisa característica, haciendo a todos sonreír "_Típico de nuestro capitán" _piensan todos.

"Bueno continuo" dice Franky "Grupo G: Roronoa Zoro, Kaku, Tashigui y Mr. 1 primeras peleas: Zoro vs Kaku y Tashigui vs Mr. 1"

"Zoro no quiero que mates a nadie" le dice Kuina

"Si mamá" dice Zoro

"No estoy bromeando" dice Kuina" pero sobre todo…" y bajo la mesa le toma la mano a Zoro, sorprendiendo al espadachín "no dejes que te maten" en tono de suplica

"Tranquila" y sonríe "No dejare que pase" y ambos sonríen

"Zoro se ha hecho blando" dice Luffy haciendo que todos los de la mesa cabeceen en concordancia "Las mujeres cambian tu actitud" le responde Ace.

"Bien y por ultimo" dice Franky " Grupo H: Sanji, Fullbody, Califa y Jewelry Bonney, primeros encuentros: Sanji vs Fullbody, Califa vs Bonney"

Al escuchar esto toda la mesa queda en silencio, y miran con preocupación al cocinero que esta fumando.

"Sanji" dice Luffyy mira con preocupación a su nakama

"Ero-cook" dice Zoro igual que Luffy

"te vas…" dice Ace "….a enfrentar" continua Sabo

"a mujeres" dicen las chicas, todos preocupados sabiendo la devoción que el chico tiene con el sexo opuesto.

Sanji sonríe en derrota "Creo no pasare la primera ronda"

"No digas eso" dice Luffy en tono serio

"Pero yo nunca golpeare a una mujer" dice Sanji mientras toma otra bocanada de su cigarro

"Esas son estupideces" dice Zoro " tienes que pasar las primera ronda…de otra forma no te voy a poder enfrentar" continua tratando de animar a su nakama.

"Lo lamento pero esa son mis creencias" dice Sanji

"UNA MIERDA!" grita Luffy "SI ELLAS NO QUISIERAN SER GOLPEADAS NO SE HABRIAN INSCRITA AL TORNEO…ASI QUE DEJA DE SER ESTUPIDO Y GANA!" le grita su capitán dejando a todos en shock.

"Lo lamento capitán…pero aunque lo desee simplemente mi cuerpo no me lo—" pero no termina su frase ya que una cachetada lo sorprende y voltea a ver a la peli azul celeste

"Deja de pensar así" dice Vivi sorprendiendo a todos " tú no eres así, tú no te das por vencido sin haber peleado, donde está el cocinero que siempre trata de salir con las chicas aunque siempre lo rechacen, donde están esas ganas de pelear, donde está el Sanji con el que voy a tener una cita" Vivi lo toma de su camisa "Ese día vas a salir al campo de batalla y vas a ganar independientemente de quien sea tu oponente sabes por que?" dice la chica y el chico lentamente ladea su cabeza en negación " porque yo voy a estar apoyándote en las tribunas, todos vamos a estar ahí, y dios sabe que así me desgarre la garganta no voy a dejar de gritar tu nombre, así que borra esa estúpida idea de la cabeza…y gana por mi" lo último lo dice con una sonrisa y solo para que Sanji escuche.

Todos sonríen, y Sanji le toma las manos a Vivi y la abraza "Gracias…lo hare" Vivi le regresa el abrazo y sonríe.

"Bien chicos" dice Luffy mientras toma un vaso que les acababan de traer "que gane el mejor"

"KAMPAI!" se oye por todo el colegio.

_**Continuara…..**_

**OH UN COMENTARIO ME LLAMO LA ATENCION Y LES PREGUNTARE**

**¿QUIEREN QUE PONGA LEMON? POR MI ESTA BIEN PERO LA HISTORIA LES PERTENECE A USTEDES ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA SU OPINION PARA AGREGARLO SI O NO?**

**NOS VEMOS :)**


End file.
